Living with Your Heart
by Kokoro Mizu no Kaze
Summary: YYH IY crossover. Kagome lost her family in a fire and now she must live with her father at Kyoto where she meets her step brother, Kurama! Hiei and Kagome pairing. [COMPLETE]Don't miss my Christmas Special!
1. Move 1, Die and Live

AN:I hope you all like this new fanfiction, this idea, just somehow came to my mind ^_^  
  
Disclaimer:*sigh* me no own yyh and iy  
~~~~~  
Move #1-New Family and New Life  
  
"Let me in!" She yelled. She was trying hard to go through, but the police won't let   
  
her, "You don't get it there my family!" Her eyes was watery as she watched the   
  
scene unfold. Souta, Li-chan, her mother was in there, "Let me in!"  
  
"I'm sorry the fire is too strong girl, you can't if you do, you'll get burnt down." He   
  
said.   
  
She looked at the inferno fire that refelected in her eyes. The water that they were   
  
using wasn't even helping them at all, 'Those fire, those aren't normal fire,' she could   
  
feel the power coming out of it, "Let me through!" the man blocked her path, "Those   
  
aren't normal fire." More tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the man, "You   
  
don't understand, tha-that is-isn't normal fire." Her words came in studder.   
  
"I'm sorry, we cant risk your life, your family, probably will not make it." The firemen   
  
looked at te girl with sadness in his brown orbs, "Please miss, don't try." He   
  
whispered as she fell on his arm.   
  
Her ouitfit was black as she watched the body burn into ashes. Tears started to form   
  
deep once again, flowing down her cheeks. They had gotton the bodies out, but all   
  
the people in there didn't make it. Many was there, some was crying, loudly,   
  
"Kagome." A deep voice made her look up.   
  
It's him, "What do you want?" Her voice was sad and harsh. He winced a little at his   
  
daughter, "Came to laugh, or are you here to just pray their soul won't reincarnate?"   
  
She glared at him, then at his hand.  
  
"No, I came to take you with me, I'm very sorry for Kakore, Souta and outsan." He   
  
wasn't crying, but his voice was sincere and his expression was sad, "I am your only   
  
living relative and your my daughter, I came to take you to live with me at Kyoto." He   
  
told her. She looked at him with defiant.   
  
"I can't." she told him, "I can't leave this place." Her voice became soft.   
  
"Kagome, you have no other choice, every relative you have is gone, I want you to   
  
live with me and MY family." She could see her angry, "Kago-"  
  
"You think just because your my father, you can command me?!" Everyone turned to   
  
the booming voice and was surprised it was Higurashi, Kagome. She was the only   
  
one that was alive from the burning accident.   
  
"Calm down, I beg of you then." She looked at him angrily. Her face then turned to   
  
the burning corpse. She saw something that amazed her greatly.   
  
"Kagome, I want you to go . . .It is safer and Inu Yasha will just have to continue the   
  
journey without you." Her mother was telling her from her.   
  
"Sis, please don't be so sad because of us, we want you to live happy and Dad   
  
probably won't treat you bad."   
  
"Kagome." Her ju-chan's croaked voice, "Please enjoy everything and come to the   
  
shrine, someday I wish you to fix it and become the priestess." More tears flowed   
  
down her cheeks, "Someday, rebuild the sunset shrine and come back to reclaim   
  
what is yours." The body faded with that.   
  
She broke down and placed her palm on the ground. She then, cried as she could   
  
no longer speak to them anymore, they were really gone, "Mother, Souta, Ji-chan!   
  
No!" Everyone looked sympathetically at her as she shouted out their names and   
  
screamed from them not to go to Spirit World.   
  
It took the whole day as she cried on the ground. People left one by one out the   
  
door. Her father looked at her as her body shook. He was looking the other way as   
  
to not want to see his own daughter cry mournfully like this, "Fine, I'll go with you." He   
  
was surprised as her soft voice broke his thoughts.   
  
"Hm . . .I'm glad you've decided." He smiled gently at her as she looked at him with   
  
a blank, empty expression. He took her hands and led her back to the hotel she   
  
resided in for the time being.   
  
He was well aware he had a step sister from his step father's side. His mother,   
  
Shiori had remarried to someone by the name of Higurashi. The news of the sunset   
  
shrine took his step fatehr by surprise. He left a note on the table and left off late at   
  
night to Tokyo. His mother's been worried sick after she got the note.   
  
"Mother, he'll be back, it's not like he's going to be staying at Tokyo and leave you."   
  
He smiled reasurringly at her. She was always going outside every ten minutes to   
  
see if he was there.  
  
"I guess your right Suuichi, he is afterall a man with a pride." They laughed at that   
  
little comment Shiori made, "I just hope he's alright." His mother then looked   
  
solemnly at the ground.   
  
"He is, don't worry." He then looked at the clock, "Mother, I have to be going to   
  
school now okay?" He said, "Will you be alright alone, Mother?"  
  
"Yes, you can go now." She said with a smile, "Be back home as soon as your out   
  
of school!" She called out from the gate. He waved reassuringly at her.   
  
"Yes Mother!" With that, she saw him leave until he was out of sight.   
  
"Hm . . .Sunset shrine, that is where his first wife lives." Her eyes then widened, "It   
  
couldn't be, she can't be . . ." She then shook her head, trying to forget what she   
  
thought.   
  
The black car parked in front of a house. It has been a week since he came back.   
  
He was already missing his wife. He saw his daughter come out of the passenger's   
  
seat. she somehow still seem sad, but the only part that shows it was her blue orbs,   
  
"Kagome, this my home." He told her. He saw her examine it and then turned to him   
  
with a smile.   
  
"I think I'll like this place." She said. She doesn't have any clothes so she walked in   
  
with her father into the house. HE opened the door and was greeted by a woman   
  
that looks to be about 30 to 35. She was glad that her husband was back, "Where   
  
were you, Shiro!?" She yelled.   
  
"I was . . .at he sunset shrine." Shiori let him in, but she was surprised to see a   
  
young teen at the door, "Hm . . .Shiori, I like you to meet Kagome, my daughter." He   
  
told her, "Kagome, this is your step mother, Shiori."   
  
Kagome bowed respectfully at the woman, "Nice to meet you Mrs . . .Do you go by   
  
the name Higurashi too?" She whispered quietly.   
  
Shiori giggled a bit, "Why yes I do Kagome."   
  
"Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Higurash-"  
  
"If you your not comfortable saying that name, you may call me okasan." She told   
  
her.   
  
"Um . . .I'm not really sure." Shiori then remembered somethng, "Honey, is Kagome   
  
living with us?" She asked her husband, who nodded, "then what happen . . .Oh   
  
no!" She gasped putting a hand over her mouth.   
  
"I'll explain once we get inside." Mr. Higurashi led the two girls to the couch.   
  
Kagome sat on the sofa as Shiro(Kagome's father) and Shiori sat across from her.   
  
"Well, Shiori, the news on the television said it the sunset shrine had burnt down   
  
from something unknown." She listen carefully, "My first wife, my son and my father-  
  
in-law died in that accident as they were inside. NO one could put out the fire and it   
  
was said that if disappeared all by itself the next day." Her told, "SO this is how   
  
Kagome ended up here."   
  
Her gaze went to Kagome who just smiled sadly at Shiori, "Kagome, I'm sorry . . ."   
  
"No need! The past is the past, I can never change it!" she said as she grinned.   
  
They both could see behind those false cheerfulness.   
  
"You poor thing!" Shiori embraced Kagome as Kagome could only frown with her   
  
smile fading and her face turned into one that is sad. She then smiled again,   
  
thinking of somthing to change the subject, "Hey, step mom, where's my room?"   
  
She asked.   
  
Shiori lookat at Kagome, "I-I'll get one ready for you." Shiori was about to cry as she   
  
could feel Kagome's sadness through thise blue orbs.   
  
"Well, this place is homey, look it the same place where my room was located at the   
  
shrine." She opened the window and smelled the fresh air. she then caught a scent,   
  
'A yokai? Over here?' She was mildly confused, 'He doesn't seem to be a threat   
  
though.' She shrugged it off and decided to go and give her mother interrogation   
  
about the whole family.   
  
She walked out of the room that was plain-for now that is- and into the where she   
  
smell the beautiful delicious aroma, "Mmmm . . ." She came towards the source and   
  
saw Shiori smiling up ay Kagome with a pot in her hands.   
  
"Kagome, would you help me with this?" She quickly took the pot away from her and   
  
placed it back on the stove, "Okay, why are you out here, you should be sleeping,   
  
you must be tired Kagome." They sat on the table.   
  
"Um . . .I just wanted to know who lives with you other than my father." She said,   
  
straightforward.   
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you ask." She said, "There's two more boys, oh! I forgot to mention,   
  
one is you have a half-brother!" Kagome then looked startled.   
  
"Half . . .brother?" She asked, tilting her head.   
  
"Yes, um . . .he's still in my stomach." She stated, sheepishly, "Oh! And don't tell   
  
Shiro this, I don't want him to find out quite yet." Kagome nodded enthusiastically.   
  
"Oh yes, Suichi . . .He's my son, exactly the same age as you and I'm pretty sir my   
  
son is a gentlemen, he's your stepbrother." She smiled at the questioning face on   
  
Kagome's face, "Well, you'll meet him when he come back from school." She told   
  
Kagome with a smile, then got up and continued cooking.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hope you all like it so far^_^ 


	2. Move 2, Meeting Three

AN: I know that now Kurama and Kagome is related, but technically their not blood   
  
related. So it's okay if they have a relation ship(bear with me please!)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
~~~~  
Move #2-Meeting Three  
  
"Okay Kagome, be back here before dinner okay?" She waved goodbye to her   
  
step mother and stepped out of the house. She decided to want to explore this   
  
place, so she could get accustomed to it.   
  
She had to borrow her step mother's old clothes. Which was a normal jean and a   
  
baggy white t-shirt that reached up towards her thigh. She wore a normal white hat   
  
to cover herself from the hot sun, she sighed when she entered out of the gate, 'I   
  
wonder if I could make new friends here.' She sighed, 'Though, I do miss Eri . .   
  
.Ayumi . . .Yuka . . ' Each of their image apeared in her mind as she looked up at the   
  
sky.   
  
"Life is sometimes unfair." She sighed once again, this time dropping her shoulder.   
  
She didn't even notice someone was following her up the tree, "Strange . . ." Her   
  
gaze went up the tree and a black blur passed through, 'Okay, a yokai, don't panic   
  
now Kagome, you've met a lot in the past, so just stay calm.' She then smiled her   
  
cherry smile and shrugged off the powerful scent of yokai, 'Though, the yokai doen't   
  
have a hostile scent, so I'll be fine . . .for now.'   
  
She looked around the city in a crowd as she crossed the street she saw one   
  
person in a green jumpsuit fighting with a five thugs at the same time, 'Hm . .   
  
.Interesting.' She walked along the side walk and quickly jumped to the corner as   
  
soon as she reached the fight. She was mildy intrested, but not so much to get into   
  
it.  
  
"Yusuke Uramashi, what do you say . . .Do you want to save this girlie or would you   
  
do what we tell you?" They brung out a girl with brown hair and brown, hazel eyes.   
  
She was a wearing a blue uniform.   
  
"Keiko!" He yelled. Everyone around there, just suddenly disappeared, not wanting   
  
to get into the fight.   
  
'So they're not playing fair.' Then another thought struck her, 'Hey! one against five   
  
isn't fair either.' She furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to think of a way to help the   
  
guy, 'If he tries to hurt them, then that girl will be in trouble. She ignored their talking   
  
and somehow found her way to the other side.   
  
She then saw the guy in green and he caught her doing a hand signal saying she   
  
get Keiko and he could easily fight the thugs. He gave a nod and her finger then   
  
went to one. Two. Three. She sprang at the leader with her leg, giving a high kick in   
  
the face. The force made him let go of Keiko and Kagome quickly grabbed the girl   
  
by the arm and ran out of the way as Yusuke fought them off. Only one person out of   
  
the group was running after them.   
  
"Where are we running?" Asked Keiko as the two ran towards a shop.   
  
"Don't worry, I got a plan!" Yelled Kagome, "Stay here." She went outside of the   
  
shop as Kagome got out of it and start leading the one thug -that was unexpectingly   
  
big and buff- towards an alley way.   
  
"Hehehe . . .Sign your will, cause I'm going to take you out in one punch." He   
  
cracked his knuckles and held his chin up, smirking, "Girlie, you made the wrong   
  
mistake to face off with us." She looked nervously for a way out. Looking left and   
  
right, there was only walls and he was approaching fast. Finally, she dropped down   
  
and did a swish kick, making him fall on the ground as she hopped over him and   
  
escaped out.   
  
"Wow, that was sort of . . .fun." She grinned happily once again, 'But never try that   
  
again.' She reminded herself.   
  
"Are you okay girl?!" She saw the girl and the guy running towards her.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" She smiled -more like grin- again at them, "That was sort of fun too   
  
. . .But I wouldn't try to do that again." Keiko laughed at her comment, "Oh right! My   
  
name's Kagome, it's nice to meet the both of you."   
  
"Oh! My name's Keiko." Yusuke seems relunctant to introduce himself, "Yusuke . . ."   
  
Keiko growled and glared at him.   
  
"Fine!" He sighed, "I'm Yusuke Uramashi." He thought she was going to back   
  
away frightened, but instead she kept a goofy smile on her face, "What the hell are   
  
you smiling about?!" He yelled in her face.   
  
"Oh! I'm just glad I'm making friends here."   
  
"What do you mean?" Keiko asked, "You don't live around her or something?"   
  
"Yeah, I came from Tokyo." She then remembered something, "Oh, what time is   
  
it?" She asked urgently, looking at the sun where it was about to set.   
  
"It's around 6:00." Said Keiko looking at a watch.  
  
"Oh! I have to go now!" She ran past them, until she ran around the corner. They saw   
  
her head popped through the corner, grinning at them, "I hope we meet again   
  
Keiko, Yusuke." With that she was off.   
  
"No one wonder. She never heard of me." Said Yusuke to himself.   
  
"But isn't it better, seeing as SOME people aren't afraid the notorious Uramashi?"   
  
Keiko asked. They went in the direction of city and began walking.   
  
"I guess so." He looked up at the sky, 'Maybe . . . I would see that girl again.' He   
  
mused to himself.   
  
~~~~  
  
She ran inside as the sky was getting dark. She closed the door behind her, taking   
  
off her white shoes and stepping into where that sweet aroma was coming from,   
  
"I'm home!" She called out.   
  
Instead of facing Shiori or her father, she faced someone rumaging in the   
  
refridgerater, "Hey who are you?!" She pointed.   
  
He turned around only to come face to face with someone he doesn't even know!   
  
But what he know is, that she was beautiful. His breath caught in his throat when he   
  
saw her, "Are you going to stand there, or are you going to answer me?" She yelled,   
  
this time taking a step closer to the red-head boy that seems to be her age.   
  
"Uh . . .Wait a mintute, I live here." He said calmly, getting back his nerv, "Who are   
  
you?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously, "You can not be one of my fan club   
  
because I've never seen you around here before." He then finally notice something,   
  
she held huge spirit energy.   
  
"I-You live here with Mrs. Higurashi?" She asked, finally sighing in releif. If it was a   
  
burgerlur she could take them out, just not without destroying the house, "I see . .   
  
.Well, it's nice to meet you!" She grinned at him, making him blush, for the first time!   
  
"Uh . . .Excuse me, I've never met you before, how do you know me?" He asked,   
  
getting his scences back, "Who are you?" He repeated his question.   
  
"Oh, I'm-"  
  
"She's your step sister Suichi-dear." Before they knew it, Shiori stepped into the   
  
kitchen.   
  
"M-My step-sisiter?" He asked.   
  
"Yes, I'm Kagome Higurashi, it's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed quickly to   
  
show she has respect for her older -though it's probably a few months- STEP   
  
brother.   
  
"Um . . .same here." He gulp, then smiled at her cherry attitude, "But when and WHY   
  
did you came ?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Hiei/Kagome:3  
  
Kurama/Kagome:1  
  
Keep voting! 


	3. Move 3, Trying To Make Friends in The Sh...

AN:Um . . .Hiei, I guess is tall in this one  
  
Discalimer:Nope, don't own any character  
~~~~~  
Move #3-Trying To Make Friends in The Shadows  
  
She walked up the stairs where her room was now located, "Goodnight everyone."   
  
she waved off and climbed up the stairs smiling. Telling -more like listening- to her   
  
story again was just tiring for her, now all she wants to do is sleep n her new bed.  
  
She closed the door and the same presence came again. She pretended to yawn   
  
as her eyes traveled to the window. She saw ruby, red eyes staring -close to   
  
glaring- at her from where she was sitting. she did something unexpected, she   
  
smiled up at the demon. He seems to be taken aback because she saw his eyes   
  
open a little more, but it reverted back to the emotionless stare, "Hello, my name's   
  
Kagome, who are you?"   
  
"Hn." That was the only thing she heard as the figure disappeared.   
  
"How strange . . .He seems to be a dangerous demon, but also friendly somewhat."   
  
She whispered, pondering to herself. She doesn't actually like judging people -  
  
including demon- but this one is strange, "Speaking of demon . . ." My new brother   
  
faintly have that scent of a demon, but why.'   
  
She just sighed at dropped on her bed, "Lets just think of this another day when the   
  
time is right to ponder and figure things out." She sighed. An image appeared in her   
  
head that had silver hair, two dog ears, and a fire rat kimono, she shook her head,   
  
then smiled.  
  
She shrugged off the empty feeling and quickly picked out an outfit from the closet. It   
  
looks like Shiori had put out some old clothes for her to wear, including a normal   
  
pink pajama with adorable cupids shooting arrows.   
  
She looked at herself in the mirror as soon as she got out and laughed nervously at   
  
how ridiculous she looks, "I never fancied valentine . . .hehe," She then stretched out   
  
her arm stood next to the window.   
  
She popped her head out and said, "Goodnight whoever you are, hope to see you   
  
soon." She smiled welcomly and closed her window, then her lights went out. she   
  
plopped herself under the covers and instantly went to dreamland.   
  
'What a stupid human.'   
  
He came into her room and saw a pink lump on the bed, "Kagome?" He went up to   
  
her, and was ready to shook her when he felt a tap on his shoulder. His head whirled   
  
around to see Kagome standing there all dressed up in her fuku.   
  
"Good morning Suichi." she grinned, "When do we head off for school?" She   
  
asked, he could somehow see the excitement in her voice, "Wait, I'm hungry." She   
  
laughed nervously as her stomach growled.  
  
She stroled down the classroom smiling as Suichi came from behind and sat at his   
  
assigned desk, "Uh . . .This is our new student . . ."   
  
"Greetings my name is Kagome Higurashi." She bowed happily and beamed at   
  
everyone in the room. Maybe a new start would do her good afterall, "I hope we   
  
become good friends." She smiled.   
  
"Okay, you may sit over there next to Suichi Minamoto." This she was confused, she   
  
thought he changed his name into Higurashi too, "Please raise your hand Suichi?"   
  
He did and smiled at Kagome warmly.   
  
She sat near the window and the classes began, "Pss . . .I though it was suppose to   
  
be Higurashi, not Minamoto."   
  
"Oh that, I decided to keep with my father's name is all, is it a problem?" He asked   
  
her. They didn't notice it, but all the girls were glaring hard at Kagome for talking to   
  
their sweet Suichi, especially one girl, from middle school, Maya(I think that was her   
  
name right?).   
  
"No, of course not! Suichi." she smiled at him and continued doing her notes.   
  
"Is class always this boring." She wailed when she came out of fifth period. It was   
  
lunch now. She stretched her aching muscles, "I think half of what the teachers had   
  
told me, I already learned it from my other school." She sighed and slouched her   
  
shoulder.  
  
"I suppose if you put it that way." He told her, "What were you writing on his des   
  
anyways, Kagome?" Suichi asked, curious.  
  
"Uh . . .I kind wrote Makai, Ningenkai, and Rekai." She smiled up at him. His eyes   
  
was surprised for a moment until it turned back into his calm expression.   
  
'She couldn;t have known, could she?' He just shrugged it off as he followed her out   
  
of the school building for lunch.   
  
Yusuke grumbled behind Keiko as she led them to a hamburger stand, "Oh, don;t   
  
be such a whiner, we're only hving lunch . . .And besides, I'm paying." She told him,   
  
"Hm . . .Oh look . . .It's . . " She trailed off looking through the window. Yusuke looked   
  
over there lazily and could see where Keiko why Keiko was surprised.   
  
"Hey, lets go in Yusuke!" She walked in and carried him in there as well, "Kagome   
  
!" Keiko waved, "And Kurama." Whispered Keiko. Yusuke was surprised too, never   
  
have he thought Kurama would get a girlfriend.   
  
"Uh . . .Keiko, Yusuke, hey." She waved.   
  
"Wait a second, do you two know eachother?" Asked Keiko, pointing to Kurama   
  
and Kagome as they sat there with a burgers and fries. She just took her place right   
  
there next to Kagome and Yusuke next to Kurama, "Wait, I know . . ." She trailed off.   
  
Everyone waited for her to continue, "You two are boyfriend and girlfriend." That got   
  
both Kurama and Kagome to blush a deep crimson red.   
  
"No . . .It's nothing like that . . ." Kagome protested.   
  
"Ah, Kurama why haven't you ever introduce us to her yet, all this time and I thjought   
  
you were bi." Stated Yusuke, teasing Suichi.   
  
"No! It's not like that at all Yusuke." He proested, "You see me and Kagome are   
  
relatives." He stated, "How can we both be in a relationship if we're related?"   
  
"Related." Keiko and Yusuke observed the two up and down, then turned to look at   
  
each other, "Nope, their lying." they said in unison.   
  
Kurama and Kagome almost fell because of that satement the two had concluded,   
  
"We are not lying." they both said.   
  
"You two don't even look alike, how can you two be related, tell us that." Said   
  
Yusuke.   
  
"Uh . . ." Kurama was about to speak up.   
  
"Oh no! We're going to be late!" She yelled, causing everyone in the place to look   
  
towards their direction, "Come on Suichi! Lets go!" She took hold of his wrist and   
  
rushed out.   
  
Yusuke and Keiko looked to the door, then at each other. They both had noted how   
  
Kurama blushed when she held on to his wrist. They said in unison, "Yup, definately   
  
going out."   
  
She yawned again as she twrled her pencil. Her history teacher was speaking of the   
  
Meiji Era, which she had already learned in Tokyo, 'Maybe Tokyo program is more   
  
quicker.' She mused and once again, yawned while her eyes looked boredly out the   
  
window.   
  
She then recognize something black and her eyes instantly brighten. she waved   
  
silently at the shadowed figure as it stood there. She finally noted that the shadow   
  
figure has a black cloak and white scarfm, with black boot. She smiled warmly   
  
again, but when she blinked it was gone, 'Must be busy.'   
  
'Stupid fool, doesn't she know I'm a demon.' The figure hopped through trees and   
  
trees.  
  
~~~~  
hiei:19  
  
kurama:21  
  
Um . . .Yeah, Kurama's winning and keep voting! Whoever wants Hiei to win, read   
  
and vote ppl. 


	4. Move 4, Fanclub's Plan and Hiei's Smile

AN:Thanks for correcting me hao to spell Suuichi's name  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own Iy and YYH  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Move 4, fanclubs Plan and Hiei's smile  
  
She licked on ehr ice cream with a smile on her face. She walked with Kurama   
  
by her side, turning to him, "Thanks for this rocky road ice cream Suuichi."  
  
'Kagome, I can't believe she doesn't notice how many girls are following us.' She   
  
laughed nervously to himself as he nervously walked down the street with   
  
Kagome, "Eh? Kagome . . .Lets head this way." Kurama dragged Kagome   
  
quickly to the corner, avading those dangerous girls.   
  
She gulped down all the ice cream and followed him, "Huh?" she notice the   
  
figure on the tree, bu couldn't see its face because of the shadow. She stopped   
  
and did a little wave at the demon, with a warm smile. But she sighed when she   
  
saw it left.   
  
"Kagome, what are you doing?" Yusuke appeared with Keiko when they saw her   
  
standing alone on the sidewalk.   
  
"I . . .uh . . .Hey, where's Suuichi?" She looked around the place, but couldn't   
  
find her step brother anywhere, "He was just here a minute ago." She mused to   
  
herself, "Oh well, hey guys!" She finally noticed them.   
  
"Yeah, why are you alone here, where is your boyfriend?" Asked Keiko.   
  
"Uh . . .You guys, he isn't my boyfriend for the last time." She told them,   
  
truthfully, "Really I-"  
  
"Uramashi!" They heard the call and turned their eyes to the direction, "Sup   
  
man."  
  
"Uh . . . Kagome, meet the blockhead." Introduced Yusuke.   
  
"Hi Blockhead!" She greeted with enthusiasm.   
  
"That's not my name, hello mine name is the great Kazuma Kuwabara." She   
  
could tell he was overconfident of himself, "And . . ." He told Yusuke and Keiko   
  
something, but Kagome couldn't quite catch what it was.  
  
"Kagome!" Suuichi appeared back there after the three left, "Good, your in one   
  
peice." He sighed in relief.   
  
"What's wrong?" She asked. Kurama smiled at her again and gestured her to   
  
follow him. They stopped at the corner as Kurama poked his head throught he   
  
corner and Kagome did the same.   
  
"That Higurashi girl just came here, how does she know who Suuichi-kun?" One   
  
girl said.   
  
"She couldn't be his girlfriend could she?" Another one asked.   
  
"If she is, we just have to tell her that he's off-limits." Stated one. they all nodded   
  
as the girl pucnhed her hand together emphasizing what they would do to   
  
Kagome.   
  
"Uh . . .This is bad isn't it?" They went back to walking as Kagome gulped, "Why   
  
would they do such a thing, we're related for heaven's sake." She sighed,   
  
dropping her head down, "I don't get it, Tokyo was much more normal.   
  
"You'll get used to it dear Kagome, this whole neighborhood is basically street   
  
fights everyday." He smiled and all she could do was look at him as if he was   
  
crazy, "Hehe . . .If you know how to fight, you'll be safe." He stated.   
  
"So that means, you'll get you butt kicked if your new to this place and don't have   
  
any knowledge in fighting?" She said, over-exaggerating.   
  
"Not neccessarily." He said, patting her shoulder.   
  
~~~~~  
  
She plopped comfortably on her bed as she laid down gently on her pillow. This   
  
time she wasn't wearing a ridiculous pajama, it was more of a plain white. She   
  
then scent something outside, but it was her brother, 'Suuichi? Out at this late?'   
  
She then peaked out her window and looked and there was Yusuke, Keiko, that   
  
Kuwabara-guy, and a girl with blue hair, "What are they doing out at this late?"  
  
"Hn . . .You shouldn't bother with them human." She jumped as she was startled   
  
hairing a masculine voice. When she looked up at he tree, there was a demon   
  
up there, her face was nearly inches away from her, "Are you just going to gawk   
  
there?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Uh . . .Hello? Oh! Hi! Your the demon that was always on my tree, how do you   
  
do?" She greeted, with a smile.   
  
He looked at her, "Hn." His head turned away.  
  
"Uh . . . My name's-"  
  
"I know what's your name." His head turned back looking into saphire ones, "But   
  
what are you?" He asked, jumping on her windowsill.   
  
She blinked twice, "What do you mean by that?" she asked.   
  
"What are you? You have high abnormal spirit energy." He stated, "Why is   
  
that?" He leaned down, he really have good balance, "Tell me human." She then   
  
furrowed her eyebrows.   
  
"I'm a human?" she asked, wasn't sure if that was the answer he's looking for or   
  
not, "Um . . .what's your name?" She asked quickly before he could say anything   
  
else. He turned away from herand crossed his arm over his chest. she then did   
  
something that was surprising to him, she pulled him off the window sill and he   
  
had to hop a little to land on the ground, "I'll introduce myself again." She said   
  
happily, "My name is Kagome Higurashi, a priestess, if that was the answer you   
  
want me to give you."   
  
She saw his face pale a little hearing that little news, "Don't worry, I won't purify   
  
you."  
  
"Who says I was worried anyways?" She then grinned at him, "There is seriously   
  
something wrong with you, smiling at something that even I have no clue of." He   
  
stated irritatedly. She then looked at him, and tilted her head.   
  
"Hm . . .Your personality is like . . ." She paused, deep in thought,   
  
"Sesshoumaru!" She exclaimed.   
  
He looked her, this time eyes wide, "H-How do you know the great lord of the   
  
West?" He asked, stuttering.   
  
"Um . . ." She just smiled and shrugged, acting as if she's stupid, "Okay now that   
  
I introduce myself, it's your turn." She said.   
  
"Hn . . .Why sould I follow a deman-"  
  
"It's not a demand." She said quickly, "Really, could you please introduce me to   
  
you?" She asked, almost begging.   
  
"Hiei." That was the simple answer, "Hn," she smiled at him.   
  
"Good, another friend." She declared.   
  
"Who says?"   
  
"Me, of course, "She stated, clasping his right hand with both her hands and   
  
shaking it vigorously. He quickly took it away, with a small red blush tainting   
  
across his cheek. She just smiled, oblivious to the blush, "It's nice to meet."   
  
"Hn." He was gone as she blinked again, 'Foolish human.' In the night as he   
  
jumped from trees to trees, a small, but real smile came across his face.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Hiei:48  
  
Kurama:29  
  
Keep voting! Looks like most wants Hiei to win! 


	5. Move 5, Meeting Past But Not Knowing It

AN:Here's another chapter of Living with your Heart  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho what-so-ever  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Move #5-Meeting Past But Not Knowing It  
  
She went down the stairs and so no one as usual. She had expected to Suuichi   
  
around, but there was no trace of him. Looking around living room, popping her   
  
head at the corner of the kitchen, and running upstairs to his room. There was no   
  
sign of him anywhere, "Suuichi!" She tried calling out, "Where is he?"   
  
Looking up the clock, she shrugged and went out the door, "How come he is always   
  
gone now, very time he goes with Yusuke and the others?" She looked up the sky   
  
as if asking it. It's been a two weeks already she lived in this neighborhood and   
  
nobody had bothered her, 'What are they doing so late at night anyway?" She   
  
furrowed her eyebrows as in deep in thought.   
  
"You shouldn't worry about them," She jumped, startled at the person wjo just   
  
appeared out of nowhere and now walking with her, "They have other business to   
  
take care of," he looked at her as she was patting where her heart was at, trying to   
  
calm her own nerves.   
  
"Hiei, when did you get here?" She asked breathing hard, "And, do you know   
  
Suuichi?" She asked.   
  
"No," he lied.  
  
"Then how do you know where they're at?" She asked, looking at him suspiciously.   
  
She saw him look away, avoiding the question, "Hiei, tell me," she whined   
  
desperately.   
  
He was gone in a blink of an eye, "Hiei!" She called out. She then crossed her arms   
  
over her chest and pout, "I'll find out in our summer vacation," she went in the gate   
  
when the bell rang at the same time.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Miss Higurashi," she was called in by the teacher when she was about to leave. All   
  
the student has left off to their home planning their summer vacation, "Could you   
  
give this to Minamoto?" Asked Mrs. Rui. She handed Kagome a huge amaount of   
  
homework, "I found out earlier that you two were relatives am I right?" Kagome   
  
looked from the pile of papers to at the teacher, and she nodded, "Very well, would   
  
you deliver it to him?"   
  
"Sure," she walked out of the classroom, being carefull with the stack of papers as   
  
she waled down the stairs, 'Ug . . . Suuchi hasn't gone to school for two weeks,   
  
that's long,' she had regretted for not paying attention as she someone bumped   
  
right into making every wingle paper fall, "Ah . . ." she gaped at the paper on the   
  
floor, "Oh no," she turned to the boy and was about to apologies when."   
  
"Wench watch where your going!" He screamed picking himself up. His brown   
  
almost black eyes looked deep into her blue orbs. He stared at her for awhile and   
  
shook his head.   
  
"Uh . . .Gomen nasai!" She apologized quickly, "I didn't mean to," she bowed.   
  
He shook his head again, 'She seems so familiarm,' he thought.   
  
She went down and picked up the papers sprawled on the floor. His short black hair   
  
blew with the wind as he smelled a scent that he recognize but couldn't no when or   
  
where. Looking down, he found where the owner of the scent is. His eyes turned   
  
somewhat golden a moment ago, but when he blinked it was gone.   
  
"Here, I'll help you." He started helping her with the papers as she thanked him,   
  
"What's your name?" He asked.   
  
"It's Kagome Higurashi, yours?"   
  
"Yasha Gumo," he told her charmingly. He looked at her smile, and a pretty color   
  
hugged his cheek.   
  
"Arigato," she bowed again and heaved the stacks of paper out of the building. She   
  
was trying hard to looked where she was going.   
  
She looked up at the tree and saw Hiei smirking at her, "Would you please come   
  
down and help me out here?" She laughed, embarrassed with herself.   
  
So now they walked with half of the stack of papers, "These are Suuichi's   
  
homework," she added, "He hasn't been gooing to school for a two weeks now, I'm   
  
really worried about him," a sigh escaped her lips, "But Mrs. Higurashi said that he   
  
will be back soon."   
  
Hiei turned to her with his eyes and watched the emotions display on her face. It   
  
was first releived, to worried, to unbelieving, then it turned back to the cherry one.   
  
They stopped in front of her home, "Again Arigato," she flashed him a grin and went   
  
inside the house.   
  
~~~~~  
  
She dropped the heavy load of papers on Suuichi's desk and wrote down a note   
  
sayingh these were his homework over the past two weeks. She then went in the   
  
kitchen, agian there was no one home. She took out a note on the refridgerator.   
  
Dear Suuichi and Kagome,  
  
Me and Shiro are off to summer vacation. We are deeply sorry we didn't bring to   
  
two along, but we were really on out . . .ehem . . .honeymoon.^_^  
  
Love,   
  
Shiori  
  
"Okaaaaay," she went up to her room and laid gently on the bed, "Hiei, where did   
  
Suuichi go?" She asked again. He was silent. She knows he was trying to avoid the   
  
question, "Fine, if you don't want to tell me," she sighed and turned in her bed. A   
  
gentle breeze came in the room as she slept blessfully on her bed. Any sign of her   
  
sleeping was light breathing.   
  
"Sorry Kagome, I really can't tell," Hiei had one foot on the windowsill while the   
  
other was on hanging outside the window. His elbow was on his knee as he   
  
watched Kagome slept.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Her eyes snapped open, hearing things downstairs, "How long have I been   
  
asleep?" She asked herself. She heard the noise again and this time it was going   
  
up the stairs, 'That oresence feel like . . . .' "Suuichi!" She hopped out of bed and   
  
opened her door when Suuichi went in his room, "Where's Hiei?" She wondered.   
  
She could feel Suuichi's body weakening.   
  
She cracked open his door and what she saw made her gasp, letting her presence   
  
know, "Suuichi, what happen?" She came to his side ay an instant, "Your bleeding,"   
  
he was sitting against the wall as the blood came flowing down.   
  
"Kagome?" She saw his face was pale. He tried standing up, only to drop back   
  
down, "Is everyone here?"   
  
"No, Mrs. Higurashi and dad went on a hineymoon for vacation," she then steady to   
  
sit up straight so she could clean his wound and heal it at the same time, "Suuichi   
  
what happen?" She asked.   
  
"I can not explain," he told her gently. She laid him on his stomach as she took off   
  
his shirt.   
  
He felt like he was going to faint as he kept on coming from unconcious to consious,   
  
"Don't worry, you can sleep." She whispered gently. He took her word and his eyelid   
  
went down.  
  
She used her priestess power as she placed her hand over the wound, but it wasn'tv   
  
on it directly, just hovering above it. A blue light came from her palm as she went   
  
over the huge cut. It was so deep, she had to use more than she thought. She only   
  
half healed it.   
  
She placed him on the rug as she rushed off to get bandage and cloth to heal and   
  
clean those wounds. She took out all the blood and what was left was a bowl with   
  
Suuichi's blood. She then bandage him up as she placed him on her lap, "Hm . .   
  
.now to find out why he was gone so long," she started to scheme until she couldn;t   
  
saty awake in the dark any longer as she fell asleep against the wall.   
  
~~~~~  
  
He woke up with his head on something soft. hi figured he laid on his stomach as he   
  
felt the rug. He felt the thing he laid on was soft and comfortable. When he looked up   
  
it was Kagome sleeping peacefully in his mother's old pajamas.   
  
He watched her face as is shined within the light. She was laying peacefully under   
  
the window. A cold breeze hit him, remembering what had happen last night.   
  
~~~Flash back~~~  
  
Everyone was wounded. Kuwabara carried Yusuke as he was unconcious. Kurama   
  
was bleeding uncontrollably in the back. Hiei wasn't with them on this mission this   
  
time, "Lets split up before those gaurds finds us," said Kuwabara urgently.   
  
"Yes, lets all go home before they tell the gaurds to execute us." they were done with   
  
their mission and they were placed as thieves to come and steal the precious orb   
  
that sustain this world.   
  
They quickly left in a portal.   
  
~~~End Flash back~~~  
  
He remembered when Kagome came, even though his vision was blurry. He sat up   
  
and felt the bandage wrapped around his wound, it was stained with his blood.   
  
"Ugh . . . Suuichi!" She looked at him with concern in her eyes, "Here, I'll change the   
  
bandages for you," she stated going to his back. She unwrapped the bandages and   
  
went off to get a new one.   
  
He felt he healed too fast, it should've taken him day to heal this wound, since it was   
  
a big cut. She came back with herbs and such. She wrapped bandages over his   
  
body, "There, your wound will leave soon," she grinned at Suuichi as he smiled at   
  
her saying thank you.   
  
~~~~~  
  
I'm kind of embarrassed, um . . .I lost count of the votes I'm so sorry, but Hiei was   
  
winning! If I see more votes for Kurama then probably the tables will turn. So R&R   
  
vote! 


	6. Move 6, Tell Me

AN: The one and only chapter you ppl was waiting for(though, the voting is   
  
continuing)  
  
Disclaimer: You already know what I'm going to say, so why bother? Oh well, for the   
  
heck of it, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha. :{  
  
~~~~~  
  
Move #6-Tell me  
  
"Are you sure you should be standing Suuichi?" She asked gently trying to hold him   
  
up. He was wearing a normal white t-shirt and a normal jean.   
  
"Kagome, I'll be fine," he smiled gently at her. She didn't seem to be happy at his   
  
answer. Oh come on, she found him coming home late at night with a deep cut   
  
through his back, it's not the best situation to be in.  
  
"I would be more happy if you rest for another day Suuichi," she tried convincing as   
  
he sat down on the kitchen chair. She was wearing baggy pants with a normal black   
  
long-sleeved shirt, "I'm not convinced that, that wound is heal," she told him with   
  
difiant in her eyes.  
  
"No need to worry yourself over me Kagome, a day or two, I'll heal in no time," she   
  
just "hmph" when she saw his warm, reasurring smiled.   
  
"Fine, but when that wound reopen, blame it on yourelf for being so careless," he   
  
only chuckled at her child-like behavior.   
  
'She's so cute,' he thought as his emerald eyes looked at her eating ramen off the   
  
cup, "Uh . . . Kagome, might I ask you a where my mother and your father have gone   
  
off to?"   
  
She looked at him with full noddle sticking out of her mouth. With one slurp, she   
  
finished the ramen, "Here, read this," there was a little peace of sauce on her mouth   
  
that she didn't seem to notice.   
  
He read the yellow small paper and got the same reaction from Kagome,   
  
"Okaaay," he said looking over Kagome, "A honeymoon?" He raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Yup," she nodded, "Oh yeah, didn't you say we're going to visit Yusuke or   
  
something?" she asked. He nodded, "Well, lets go . . .or do you rather stay here and   
  
rest," she added hopefully.   
  
He got up from the chair and just smiled at Kagome as he went towards the paper   
  
towels, "No Kagome, lets go," he said. He wiped the little sauce on her mouth as   
  
she stood up.   
  
She followed him with a tint of worriness in those eyes.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Uramashi," Suuichi greeted the woman, "May we come in to see   
  
Yusuke?" He asked politely as Kagome stuck out her head.   
  
"Sure, he's over there sleeping when he got back from Kuwabaka, I think," she tried   
  
to find the name, but just shrugged it off and stepped aside as they came in, "Keiko   
  
came, right now she's over there taking care of my sick boy," Kagome could see the   
  
little worriness in her eyes. She wondered if the woman here knew Yusuke had a   
  
high spirit energy that she felt when she first met him.   
  
They both bowed and left to Yusuke's bed under the window, "Hey Keiko," Kagome   
  
greeted with a warm smile. She looked over the bed and saw Yusuke. She could   
  
see the bruises he had. She then looked over to Keiko and Suuichi talking,   
  
'Something had happened that last two weeks,' she thought sitting on the spot   
  
Keiko had once sat before she left off with Suuichi.   
  
She looked him over, he had a cloth on his forehead, 'I want to know so badly, but   
  
how will I find out?' Her eyes furrowed. She leaned closer to him when she heard   
  
him mumbling.   
  
"Spirit gun," that was one, "Give back that orb you moron," that's another, "Kurama,   
  
watch out," he stopped.  
  
"Spirit gun?" She questioned to herself, "Orb? Kurama?"   
  
~~~~~  
  
She was looking down as she walked behind Suuichi. He noticed that she was   
  
deep in thought. He heard her whispered spirit gun and orb to herself. He stopped   
  
abruptly on purpose as bumped straight towards his back, "Oh Suuichi sorry, why'd   
  
ya stop?" She asked smiling at him.   
  
He turned to face her, "Why do you keep on mumbling to yourself?" He asked,   
  
raising an eyebrow as she laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head.   
  
"I . . .uh . . .fine, I'll ask you straight-forward, who is Kurama?" She took a step   
  
forward as he took a step backwards, "Kurama, who is he?" she asked him, she   
  
was determine to find out, "Suuichi, you know don't you?"   
  
"Uh . . ." He quickly turned around and walked away from her, 'How did she know?'  
  
"Suuichi, come back here and answer me!" She ran after him, but when he went to   
  
the corner, he seemed to vanish, "Hmph," I'll get a straight answer if it takes me the   
  
whole day."   
  
She then figured out something. She ran towards the back of a shrine and into a   
  
forest, "Hiei, come out!" She called out, "Hiei!" He still didn't came, "Hm . . .Yo!   
  
Three eyes-" She stopped when she felt a medal on her neck. She grinned and   
  
wirled around, "I knew that would somehow get you out."   
  
"What do you want, Kagome?" He asked, sheething his sword.   
  
"Answer me truthfully, who is Kurama?" She asked. Hiei took a step back as her   
  
eyes was as fiery as she looked at him.   
  
He looked away, with his arms cross. When he was prepared to jump, he felt a   
  
snake around his waist as he was held mid-air. He blushed a crimson color as he   
  
realized who arms were those, "Let go of me woman," he tried struggling out, but   
  
her hold was too firm.   
  
"Hiei, if you don't like this position, you better give me an answer," she was holding   
  
him by one arm on the neck and her other arm was around his waist. Her head was   
  
placed on his shoulder They were on the ground with him on top of her, they were   
  
the same height, except Kagome's one inch shorter. "Tell me."   
  
"No."   
  
"Tell me."   
  
"No."   
  
"Tell me Hiei."   
  
"No woman."   
  
"Hm . . .Then we'll both be like this for the whole time until I get an answer," she was   
  
very stubborn so as Hiei.   
  
"Woman," he growled.   
  
"Told you, if you don't like this position, tell me," she said in his ear.   
  
He liked it, but would never admit him. With her soft breathing in his air and her   
  
scent surrounding him made him feel relax and calm. The way her arm is wrapped   
  
up on his waist and neck. He have the urge to sigh, but he doesn't want to show that   
  
he was enjoying this, "Get off me before I kill you," instead he growled.   
  
"No, I want the answer first," she told him with her eyes furrowed. She doesn't even   
  
have a clue what she was doing to him.   
  
~~~~  
  
Kagome and Hiei stayed there for the whole night. Fire-flies started to rise above   
  
them, making them glow, "Are you going to be stubborn and not tell me?" She   
  
wailed.  
  
"Are you going to be stubborn and stay like this for the rest of the night?" He asked.   
  
"If you tell me, we'll both be free," she told him softly in his ear, "Hiei, tell me."   
  
"NO!" He yelled.   
  
Kagome just placed her forehead on his shoulder, hiding her face. He tensed, but   
  
realxed when he heard soft breathing, "She's sleeping?"  
  
He tried struggling out once again, but her hold was still strong, 'Even when she's   
  
sleeping, she's stubborn. He eased his shoulder as he took in her scent, it was truly   
  
great. He looked up at the moon.   
  
Then his eyes widen as he was rolled over. She was now on top of him, her hold   
  
was as strong as ever. Her head was though, rest on his chest, "Tell me Hiei," she   
  
mumbled.  
  
A deep blush ran through his cheek. He didn't even notice that his arms were   
  
creeping up to her waist. Finally realizing it, he looked down at his hands, they were   
  
holding Kagome's petite waist, tightly, making them look more intimate, "Great," he   
  
sighed.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Well, I told you, I don't know the voting, but Hiei is still winning. Review vote! 


	7. Move 7, Busted Bike

AN: Sry for not ubdating in a while, hehehe  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho what-so-ever

-----------------

Move #7-Busted Bike

She layed against the tree and was covered from the sun by the trees. Her eyes   
  
closed as she yawned, "Ow my neck," Kagome opened her eyes and started   
  
rubbing her neck soarly. She didn't even know sleeping like that can give your neck   
  
a pain. She blinked to get adjusted to the morning. Everything dawned to her, she   
  
remembered holding Hiei down, then she, "I fell asleep!" She held her head with   
  
both her palms, "Damn!"   
  
She just got up and stretched her muscles, "Great . . " she sighed to herself, "Hiei!   
  
I'll get you to tell me!" she yelled with a pout.   
  
She breathed again, and she looked around the place.   
  
-Hurry up you stupid wench!- She smiled sadly remember those times she spent   
  
under the sky sleeping under Inu Yasha's protection. She remember him hurrying   
  
her, 'Maybe I can go back for awhile'.  
  
"Huh . . .". 'Yeah I forgot, their all in the past.' It looks like Kagome was about to cry   
  
when she looked down at her feet, shadowing face. But when her face was back up,   
  
she smiled warmly at nothing, "Past is history, Future is a mystery, present is a gift,"

-------  
  
she mumbled to herself as she walked out of the forest. Kurama yawned to himself as he drank

his coffee. He searched for Kagome   
  
everywhere and no luck, 'Maybe I shouldn't have left her,' he said to himself, 'Now   
  
she is like a lost kitten,' he sigehd to himself. Every single woman or girl caught his   
  
attention as they sighed. He knew of course, but just smiled pleasantly when he   
  
turned his head. Now he caught them blushing.   
  
He just drank his coffee again with his eyes closed. It popped right open when he   
  
saw Kagome walking pass the window. He placed his cup down and grabbed a few   
  
bucks out of his jacket and placed it on the table. In a hurry, he ran out of the shop   
  
just as he saw her turning the corner while she yawn.   
  
"Kagome!" He frowned when she didn't look back. So he ran after her.   
  
He grabbed her arm in time before she went off any farther. He saw her stop and   
  
turned around with a smile, then turned to a grin, "Where have you've been?" He   
  
tried sounding calm, but it ended up being sort of a threat.   
  
"I . . .uh," she scratched the back of her head, nervously as Suuichi eyes her careful,   
  
"Been in the forest," it wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't the truth either.   
  
"What were you doing in the forest for the whole night?" He asked suspiciously.   
  
She went into a thinking pose for a good 30 seconds, "Hm . . ." Suuichi eyed her   
  
carefully, "That's a good question!" Her finger pointed up to the sky. He almost fell,   
  
"Okay," she laugehd nervously, "What were YOU doing out for two weeks?" She   
  
answered with her own question.   
  
"Now that is-" he stopped in time.   
  
"Just what I thought, it's your business, but . . ." she smirked, "Tell me your reason   
  
and I'll tell you mine, it's a trade off," she smiled.   
  
Suuichi looked at her seriously for a moment, then . . . "Uh . . .Look at the time, I   
  
need some sleep," he yawned. He stepped passed her and started walking home.   
  
"Hey! Wait!" She ran up to him. They walked side by side. She looked at him with   
  
anm innocent expression, "Your not goingt o tell me are you?" She asked sadly.   
  
He just smiled, "I have my sources to find your reason, and never can you know   
  
mine," he just smiled kindly at her. He watched her pout in responce, 'How cute . . .'   
  
he said to himself.

---------

She opened the garage door and took out a red bycicle, it matches Suuichi's   
  
blazing hair, she decided with a small giggle. She wanted to find Yusuke or Keiko   
  
for answers, so she's sneaking out while Suuichi is resting.   
  
It was around 10:00 a.m. in the morning, but Suuichi didn''t get to sleep all night so   
  
right now he's having his sleep.   
  
She stroll away around the corner, then entered the park. This time she was going in   
  
super fast pace, through the park, passing other teenagers and kids playing sports.   
  
She liked it when the wind cast through her hair. It felt great to her. Her pace was   
  
slower when she went back into the populated area.   
  
When she turned the corner, "Watch out!" She wasn't expecting to bump right into a   
  
skater. The bike and skateboard clash together.   
  
"What the . . ." Kagome stood right there panting with her hand over her chest. Right   
  
in the last minute, "Eh? You al-Higurashi-san?"   
  
Kagome finally calmed down. When she looked up she gave the skater an all out   
  
grin, "Ohayo Gumo-san!" She greeted. She then turned to the busted up bike,   
  
'Great . . .I think that's Suuichi's bike,' she gulped nervously.   
  
"You alright?" Yasha asked. He saw her turned towards her now broken bike, then   
  
gulped.   
  
He saw her jump a little when he asked her again. she must've forgotten he was   
  
there when she was in deep thought, "Yeah I'm okay!" she said scratching the back   
  
of her head. He then saw her turned back to the bike.   
  
"I'm dead," he heard her mumble. She walked towards the bike and held it up. The   
  
chain was out of order because his Yasha's skateboard was mixed in with it. The   
  
handle was very much in a different angle, the tires seems to be flat. It even looks   
  
like a brand new bike first and now it just look like it gone through hell.   
  
Yasha yanked his skateboard out of the chain. Nothing was wrecked. He watched   
  
Kagome try to fix it, but it kept on falling apart, "Dammit all!" She yelled to the sky.   
  
Yasha then felt guilty. He walked closer to her, cautiously, "Um . . .Higurashi-san,"   
  
she wasn't even paying attentionm to him. She was crouched on the ground trying to   
  
fix the chain, "Higurashi-san?" she still didn't pay attention. HE leaned and saw the   
  
huge mess, 'Woah. No way in hell she's ever going to fix that.'   
  
"Higurashi-san?" She still didn't pay attention. He was getting annoyed so he did the   
  
only thing, "You stupid wench, listen to me!" He yelled so loud that everyone stared   
  
at them. Poor Kagome, her ears was now aching.   
  
"Ugh . . .Oh, I'm so sorry Gumo-san!" She said quickly, "Were you calling me?" She   
  
asked with her eyes very innocent. He lips was twitching.   
  
"Well of course I was you half wit!" She just blinked, "I mean Higurashi-"  
  
"No wonder I couldn't hear you!" She grinned, "You use my last name to call me!" He   
  
blushed a pretty pink as she smiled warmly, "Just call me Kagome, Gumo-san."   
  
"Oh, okay, anyways," he plopped himself next to her, "I doubt you even have a   
  
chance to fix that," htold her truthfully.   
  
"Eh?" She looked at him confused, "Of course I can if I try!" She said defending   
  
herself.   
  
"You ever had autoshop before?" He had his eyes closed, and his right eyes looked   
  
at Kagome who was sitting in his right.   
  
"Uh . . .what does that got to do with a bike!" Her voice was loud, but not too lout to   
  
attract attention.   
  
He sighed. In one swift movement he had her bike over is right shoulder, "Hey,   
  
where are you going with my bike!?" She ran up to him. His skateboard was under   
  
his left arm holding it, and the bike was heaved on his right shoulder.  
  
"Chill, would ya Kagome?" Somehow he really liked saying that name, "I'm taking it   
  
to my house to get it repaired.   
  
"Wha . . ?" she was bewildered as she watched him wide eyed. She shook her   
  
head and ran to catch up with him again, "You don't have to do that!" She said,   
  
trying to grab the bike down from his masculine shoulder.   
  
His left eye was twitching as she tried tugging the bike from his shoulder as he   
  
walked, "What the hell is wrong with you dummy! I'm trying to help you fix this stupid   
  
bike, is it alright?!" He asked angrily.   
  
Kagome looked at him with serious blue eyes. He looked at her. He finally notice   
  
how close they were and heat rose in his cheek, and he gulped. He back away in a   
  
quick motion. He coughed.   
  
"Really you don't have to, it was my fault for bumping into you!" Now they were   
  
walking beside each other as Kagome tried to convince him to give her the bike   
  
back, "I can get it repaired in a shop or something," she said.   
  
"Would you just .. . " He clenched his teeth, "RELAX, you wench!" He yelled at her.   
  
She winced from the noise, but wasn't scared of him. Somehow he could sense she   
  
wasn't scared of him.   
  
He just smirked when he saw her pout, 'That's a adorable . . .ACK!' He shook his   
  
head to get that image out of his head, 'Great I'm falling for a girl I only met for,   
  
what? This is the second time.' He scolded himself in his mind, 'No way in hell, will   
  
my cousin will let her in.'   
  
He felt it again. She was freakin tugging on her bike again! "Go home, you moron,   
  
I'll deliver it to you for God's sake!" She just furrowed her eyebrows, "Now . . ." He   
  
breathed deeply, "What is your address?"

---------

"Damn of all things," she kicked a can. She continued her travel to Yusuke's house   
  
again, 'The bike is busted up, great, just . . .great,' she sighed to herself. She   
  
stopped and placed her hand on the wall.   
  
The next thing was, everyone there looked at her strangely, as she banged her head   
  
on the wall. They were all thinking along the lines of, 'Is she crazy?'   
  
"If you don't stop, you'll surely be in hospital," she looked to side and there leaned   
  
Hiei. He had his arms crossed while looking at the street.   
  
"Uh . . .Hiei?" Her vision was blurry, "I think it was too late of you warn me," she then   
  
collapsed, but before hitting the ground, Hiei caught her.   
  
Her head was bleeding, 'If their is a competition for idiots, she would surely be   
  
nominated,' he thought to himself annoyed. Now he was carrying her to the closest   
  
place, which would be Yusuke's house.   
  
He knocked on the door, until Keiko came and answered the door, "Oh hey Hie-Kagome?"   
  
Keiko's eyes was wide as she saw the bleeding that was dripping down from   
  
Kagome's head, "What happen?!" She asked urgently, letting Hiei in right away.   
  
Yusuke's mother(anybody remembered her name?) looked fromt he kitchen boredly   
  
and saw a friend of Hiei coming with a girl in his arms, 'Hm . . .wonder what   
  
happen?' She shrugged it off and went inside to Yusuke's room, who was sitting on   
  
the bed with bandages around his body.   
  
"Uh . . . Yusuke, your short friend is here with that girl, Kagome was it?"  
  
"What now?" He asked boredly, plopping back on his pillow.

-------

Kagome opened her eyes and saw two red ones staring at her. she blinked again   
  
and saw Hiei, "Hn."   
  
She just sat up, "What happened?" She asked.   
  
"Kagome, you awake!" She saw Keiko come in with a cup of hot tea, "Are you   
  
feeling okay?" She asked.   
  
"Uh . . .Yeah I guess," she tried to feel her head, but it was all bandaged up, "What   
  
happened here?" She asked, forgetting about the whole incident about banging her   
  
head.   
  
"Hehehe . .. " Keiko laughed nervously, "You sort of kinda banged you head on the   
  
wall."   
  
"Oh," she forgotton what she came here for, "What time is it?" she asked.   
  
"Oh, it's almost midnight," said Keiko.   
  
"What?!" Screamed Kagome jumping out of bed, "I gotta get home, Suuichi he-"  
  
"I'm right here Kagome," she turned to the door way and saw Suuichi standing there   
  
with a warm smile.

-------

Eh? don't know the voting, sadly. But I do know the Kurama is REALLY catchin up!   
  
So vote aight! 


	8. Move 8, Kagome's Date and Snooping Part ...

AN: Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, no it's not the end of the story so   
  
don't worry. And sorry for ubdating so slow. Hehe . . .  
  
Disclaimer: shamely don't own them  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
**Move #8**- _Kagome's Date and Snooping **Part 1**  
_  
-knock- -knock-   
  
With a fustrated sigh, Kurama tossed his blanket and sat up on his bed. His   
  
pajamas was wrinkled from the night. He really needed to get some sleep, he came   
  
back home with Kagome around 1 am in the morning.   
  
He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched his arms over is head, and yawn.   
  
He trudged out of the room as the knock came louder, "I'll be there in a minute!" he   
  
called out as he made his way down the stairs with half-lidded eyes. His shoulder   
  
was drooped while leaning with his back sticking up.   
  
With another yawn, he walked across the carpet.   
  
plop He tripped over a dent and fell on the couch, the knock getting louder. Well,   
  
the person out the door will have to knock harder to get Kurama's attention. He fell   
  
right asleep once he felt something soft under him. His face was under his left arm   
  
with laying on the side. Right arm draped on the ground. One of his legs was draped   
  
over the top and the other was draped over the armrest.   
  
The person outside knocked harder, "Who ever is in this house better open up   
  
before I crash open the stupid door!"   
  
Kagome sat up abruptly hearing the loud booming yell. She looked from side to   
  
side as her hair was ruffled from the sleep, "What?" She almost jumped when she   
  
heard the voice again, "Open this freakin door!"   
  
Kagome's eyes widen and sat up from bed and almost tripped over her pink blanket   
  
as she made her way towards the door, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" she made her   
  
way through the stairs, stopping in front of the couch, "Sheesh Suuichi, couldnt even   
  
last that long, what a shame," she shook her head with a grin.   
  
"Open the freakin-" The door burst open quickly as he held his heart panting. That   
  
was too abrupt that it scared him out of his wits. He shook his head, "Bout time   
  
Kagome," he breathed in.   
  
Kagome looked over the guy in front of her, "Inu Yasha . . ." she whispered with her   
  
eyes took in a far away look. A guy with short white hair with violet eyes. He was   
  
wearing somewhat of a red baggy pant and a red jacket over a red t-shirt.   
  
"Oi! what the hell are you staring at!?"   
  
"Inu Yasha!" His cheeks rose with heat her arms was holding his waist and her head   
  
on his chest. He was still while flushed. She was hugging him.   
  
Kagome finally realized what happen as a cough inturupted the skater and Kagome.   
  
She let go quickly, "Um . . .I'm sorry," she eeped, looking at Yasha who's eyes was   
  
wide.   
  
She saw Suuchi standing there with his eyebrow twitching, "Who may I ask, is this   
  
Kagome?" he asked ready to hurt him any moment now.   
  
She gulped, "Hehe, hey Gumo," she smiled while rubbing the back of her head. She   
  
blinked when he just answered with a moan, "Huh? Are you okay Gumo?" She   
  
waved a hand in front of his face and that was when he shook his head and "Feh,"   
  
'So much like Inu Yasha,' she thought sadly with a smile.   
  
Suuichi looked at Kagome who just laughed nervously again, "Gumo, what do you   
  
need here?" she asked.   
  
"I just came to return the bi-" his sentence was cut short as a fragile hand quickly   
  
covered his mouth, practically suffocating him.   
  
Suuichi looked suspiciously at the two. Kagome pushed the skater out of the door   
  
and pushed it closed. Slowly taking her hands out of Yasha's mouth. She inhaled   
  
and exhaled slowly, "That was close," she mumbled to herself.   
  
"Close to what?" she jumped. She practically forgot Yasha was there again. She   
  
looked at him and grinned, "Oh, nothing of your concern Gumo," she smiled.   
  
He blinked and raised his eyebrow, "Hm . ..I'm guessing that bike belonged to the   
  
boy in there-hold up! Who the hell is that guy?!" He yelled angrily. Somehow   
  
something triggered in his mind when he remembered she was with a guy in this   
  
house alone. They are alone because he didn't sence any other being bu them.   
  
"Uh . ..Suuichi? He's my brother," she smiled pleasantly, "So alike," she said without   
  
thinking.   
  
"What?" He furrowed his eyebrow.   
  
"Um . . .So . . .um tight that you brung back my back, I was for sure you were going   
  
to take it just for the heck of it," she grinned sheepishly.   
  
"What the hell?! This old peice of junk! I rather make one of my own," he said   
  
pointing to the bike next to the gate. His mind just click as he smiled slyly, "You said   
  
that this is your brother's bike eh?" She just nodded, "And he'll probably be mad if   
  
he found out you broke it," he said with a mishevious smile.   
  
Her eyes widen, "Oh! Please don't tell!"   
  
"Oh don't worry," he sounded too calm for Kagome's liking, "You just have to go out   
  
with me to make it up," he hurried away to the gate before she could decline, "Meet   
  
me at Keade's Park at 3 o'clock!" He said running off.   
  
"Uh . . .Wait!" She yelled, "But I have something else to do," she mimbled to herself,   
  
'I knew I should've ask Yusuke when I was at his house, drats!'   
  
She looked up at the tree to see Hiei with his eyes turning into a glare, 'I don't like   
  
him,' he said to her.   
  
'Eh? What's not to like, at least your not going out with him, and besides . . .' she   
  
trailed off looking towards where Yasha had left, 'He reminds of someone dear to   
  
me,' she smiled at Hiei, 'in the past, long ago not from this era,' she quickly turned   
  
off the telepathy and gave her number one grin and walked back inside.  
  
'Not from this era?' his eyes furrowed in concentration, 'She's hiding something, but   
  
what,' he said to himself.   
  
--------------  
  
"Your going out with Gumo?" Suuichi looked sad when he asked that. They were   
  
sitting at the dinner table eating breakfast.   
  
"Yup!" she chirped while eating her oden Suuichi had made, "Wow Suuichi I never   
  
knew you were such a chef!" She gave him a thumps up, "My favorite breakfast,   
  
dinner, AND supper, of all time!" She yelled enthusiastically.   
  
"Well, where are you two meeting?" He asked while holding his cup of coffee. He   
  
wasn't in the mood of eating his oden when he heard the news. He just doesn't know   
  
what's bothering when he heard she has a date. It's like something inside of him   
  
scrunch up, he doesn't even know the feeling himself.   
  
"At Keade's Park," Well, it wasn't my choice either to go, he blacked mail me into   
  
it,' she just laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"Well, gotta go Suuichi! It's three o'clock, bye!" She called out from the door.  
  
"Uh . . .See ya later . . .Kagome," he said with a sigh. Somehow having Kagome   
  
around was better than not having her around. She has this glow in her that makes   
  
people some to her. She was one of the purest person Kurama have ever known.   
  
Somehow he even feels a power surging through her body, but it was so little that he   
  
barely sense it there.   
  
"Hm . . .It wouldn't hurt to snoop now would it," he smirked.   
  
-----------------  
  
"I thought usually girls have to wait for their boyfriends," she laughed at his remark,   
  
"So really, what too you so long?" They started walking on the trail of the park.   
  
"Well, I needed more sleep, needed to shower, and certainly I needed to eat," she   
  
said listing what she did this morning.   
  
"Uh huh," he nodded his head. Yasha somehow felt a connection towards her, that's   
  
why he suggested this date. He just stared at her as she looked towards the   
  
children playing around. He notice her wearing somehwat a thomboy look. With a   
  
baggy black pant that dragged towards the ground. A black dragon white t-shirt. Her   
  
hair was in a low ponytail. He notice she looked cuter that way too.   
  
"What are you staring at?" She asked looked at him nervously.  
  
"Uh . . .The couples over there!" He pointed and rubbed his head out of   
  
embarrassment for getting caught.   
  
"Yeah, oh yeah! where do you want to go?" She asked smiling.   
  
"Um . . .I guess anywhere other than lunch since you already ate," he said. She just   
  
finally notice when he rubbed the back of his head he changed his clothing. He had   
  
a long-sleeved thin white long sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt over the long-sleeved.   
  
she found out he dyed his hair silver and he wore contacts now. It was the same as   
  
Inu Yasha's eyes. His pant was still red with a red nike.   
  
Kagome stopped when she felt something under her feet, "Hm . . ." she bent down   
  
and picked it up, "Lets go to the amusement park then!" She chirped. She really   
  
loves the amusement park, especially riding on the rides more than once with a   
  
wrist band.   
  
"Aight, if you say so," he shrugged, 'Great, my cuz is going to get pissed,' he   
  
sighed. He wasn't suppose to waste all of his money for the girl he just met, but he   
  
was pretty sure he will have to because of the amusement park.   
  
"Gumo-"   
  
"Yasha, Gumo is my uncle's name," he said.   
  
"Then what about your par-"   
  
"I'm an orpan aight, could we cut the questions!" he snapped at her without realizing   
  
it until she he saw her face. He thought she was going to get angry, but she looked   
  
at him with smpathy instead, "What's with the pity?!" He said stuffing his hands in   
  
his pocket and walking off.   
  
She ran next to him, "Maybe you could tell me what happen Yasha," she smiled at   
  
him, 'Exactly like Inu Yasha.'   
  
---------------------  
  
Kurama watched from the bushes as he saw Kagome pick up an amusement   
  
poster, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to spend ten dollars," he whispered and started to   
  
follow Kagome and Yasha.  
  
He then fumed when he saw Gumo snapped at Kagome. He was about to go up   
  
there, but saw Kagome gave Yasha a sympathetic look instead of one with anger,   
  
"What could they be possibly talking about?" he wondered, "Got to get closer."   
  
---------------------  
  
"Feh, I rather not, it's nothing to tell, I never even knew them," he said more to   
  
himself than to her.   
  
---------------  
  
Kurama and Kagome doesn't realize Hiei was up the tree listening to Kagome and   
  
Yasha's conversation, 'Hn, just an orphan so what,' he glared at Yasha, 'Maybe a   
  
little mind reading wouldn't hurt that weakling too much.'   
  
Hiei held his head when the memories flood through his brain like fast forwarding a   
  
movie, 'He's a demon, and he doesn't even know it himself, strange,' he thought to   
  
himself, 'This is none of my concern, but Kagome . . . have better watch herself.'   
  
--------------------  
  
Arigato gozaimus for reading and reviewing this. Don't know the voting and too lazy to   
  
count, believe me I think its even or Kurama is up by one or so. 


	9. Move 9, Amusement Park

AN: This isn't part two of Kagome's Date and Snooping aight . . .aight.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, as if you guys own em' too.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Move #9- Amusement Park  
  
Yasha watched as she licked her ice cream. He couldn't believe she could eat ice   
  
cream so fast, "You know, if you keep on rushing your going to get," too late; she   
  
was holding her head in pain, "Brain freeze."   
  
She just smiled at him. He looked at her. It wasn't like him to ask a stranger out on a   
  
date, but she seems so familiar to him. Though he can't actually remember his past   
  
much.   
  
"Hey Kagome, lets go to the ferris wheel!"   
  
Before she knew it, she was pulled off her bench as was running toward the ride,   
  
"W-wait a second!" Her ice cream slipped off her hands as they entered the ride.   
  
But before she went up, she caught a glimpse of red in the corner and black on the   
  
tree, "What the-"   
  
Practically jumping out of her seat, she yelled, "Suuichi!" She yelled when she made   
  
eye contact with his emerald eyes. Yasha looked at her strangely, so was the rest   
  
who had heard her. Unfortunately it was Suuichi's fan club frm school.   
  
Kagome looked at the girls who said his name dreamily. Her mouth twitched,   
  
"Kagome, what's the matter?" she looked at Yasha with a nervous laugh.   
  
"Eh? It's really nothing," she started out quietly, "I just feel like I'm being stalked!"   
  
She continued loudly.   
  
-----------  
  
Kurama quickly dashed away before his so called fan club could get to him, "That   
  
was not such a good idea," he whispered silently in the dark building. With a little   
  
peek, he saw Kagome laughing with that Yasha about something, "Why would she   
  
decide to go out all of a sudden?" He asked himself.   
  
When everything was cleared he hopped to the bush, to get a better picture of the   
  
two. He saw them enter out laughing to themselves. He got out of the bushes and   
  
followed them as they entered the train haunted house. Sitting two seat away from   
  
them, he watched as Yasha sneaked his hand on her shoulder, "What is he doing?"   
  
Sure Kurama knows what Yasha is attending to do, but he wasn't so pleased.   
  
The ride was finally over, and Kurama chuckled a little as he hid from them. When   
  
Kagome was surprised by a were wolf showing in front of her, she accidently   
  
smacked Yasha in the face. It was somewhat embarrassing because others saw it   
  
and can't help but laugh. Now Yasha has a slap mark red as his pants.  
  
-----  
  
Kagome sighed as she touched his face with nervous smile, "Sorry, did it really   
  
hurt," she saw his face red, "Oh! It did hurt! I'm so sorry," she said more loudly.   
  
Gulping, Yasha shook his head, "N-no, I-I'm fine really," he tried reasurring her by   
  
taking her hand in his and putting it on his lap unconciously. His amber eyes   
  
glanced at her from the side as he stared down to the ground.   
  
Kagome looked down and found her hand in his, "Uh . . ." He looked at her and   
  
finally feeling the contact, quickly let go, "Um . . .Oh yeah, lets go to the roller   
  
coaster," he couldn't help how she changed her behavior so much. One mood to the   
  
other.  
  
"Uh . . .Aren't you hungry? You only ate an ice cream and it's turning dark," he   
  
pointed to the sky.   
  
She shook her head vigorously, "I'm not that hung-" before she could finish, her   
  
stomach cut her off, "Okay, so maybe I am," she rubbed the back of her head in   
  
embarrassment.   
  
"You like hot dogs right?" With a nod, he was gone leaving her alone.   
  
"Suuichi, come out already would you?" She whispered silently. She heard the   
  
footsteps and looked up. There he was with a his charming smile, "Why are you   
  
following me?" She asked when he say down beside her.   
  
"I just . . . feel like cruising around, doesn't mean I'm following you dear Kagome," he   
  
smiled at her. She didn't believe him for a second. She felt two presence around her   
  
that was very familiar and he was one. So the other must be Hiei, "So how is your   
  
date?" He asked politely.   
  
With a smile she replied, "Going very well thank you very much," she said, "But if   
  
you are cruising around, who'd you come with?" Before he could answer, Yasha   
  
came back with two hot dogs.   
  
"Oh hi . . .Um, your Kagome's brother right?" He ask giving her a hot dog with   
  
nothing but ketchup and mustard for the topping. Kurama only nodded to confirm his   
  
answer, "You could say that."   
  
Yasha sat on the other side, "Sorry, I didn't know you would be here, so I didn't get   
  
you hot dog," he said biting to his own.   
  
"Uh . . . It's alright, I'll be leaving soon anyway," he said smiling, "Hey Kagome," she   
  
looked at him chewing her hot dog, "COmeback before ten so I wouldn't lock you   
  
out okay?" He asked.   
  
With a nod, he was gone, "Is it me, or you guys don't look nothin' alike?" Yasha   
  
whispered in her ears, "He's my step brother," she told him while finishing her food.   
  
"He is? What happen to your family? And exactly why are you living with your step   
  
brother? Alone? In one house?" Kagome could hear his tone sounding very   
  
suspicous.   
  
"My family died and I have to live my father," she said like it was no big deal, "And   
  
he has a new so . . yeah," she ended the sentences.  
  
Yasha blinked. Her family died, 'I'm such an idiot,' he told himself. Looking at his   
  
watch, it was seven o' clock, "7 o' clock!" Kagome jumped when he yelled, "Hey   
  
Kagome, do you think you could walk home on your own? I have to go back home,"   
  
he said with a serious tone.   
  
"Sure, I guess," she said as he ran off waving, "Good! Lets do this another time   
  
aight!" He yelled off, running from the amusement park.   
  
Kagome sighed, "I guess there's no use in staying here, too boring without anyone   
  
to be with," she sighed.   
  
Walking away, she stopped in font of a tree, "Hiei," she whispered silently looking   
  
around, "Hiei, I know your here," she looked in the bush, "I could sense your   
  
presence you know," she said looking behind a building.   
  
When she turned back, she stumbled on rear when she saw Hiei stadning there with   
  
his arms crossed, "Knew you would come out, sooner or later," she smiled, "Lets   
  
go," with a tug on his arm, he was dragged to the stand to get a wrist band.   
  
'Why do I let this girl drag me everywhere?' He question himself. When he looked at   
  
her though, she was smiling at him. He couldn't help but turn his lip upward   
  
unconsciously blushing, 'Though, somehow it feels good . . .'   
  
----------  
  
A groan escaped his lips. They've been in all the rides, and she is still dragging him,   
  
"Okay, lets stop to get a rest," she sat down on the bench near the ferris wheel.   
  
Looking at Hiei, she wondered how he could keep an emotionless face, "You   
  
remind me of Sesshoumaru you know that?" She said teasingly.   
  
"Y-you know the lord of the western land?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows. He   
  
saw her quickly cover her mouth, "Kagome, your hiding something," he pointed out   
  
the fact, "Now tell me," he said.   
  
Looking up the sky, she grinned, "Actually I knew it from my grandfather who used to   
  
live up in a shrine," she told him. Well, it was half the truth. She heard Sesshoumaru   
  
from her grandfather's legend that he was the Taiyokai of the west. He was still   
  
looking at her suspicously, "Oh come on, I did live in a shrine before," she told him   
  
honestly standing up.   
  
He still doesn't seem convinced, "Come on, lets go that roller coaster," she said   
  
grabbing his hand. He know, she's trying to avoid the real answer.   
  
----------  
  
'This was a fun day,' Kagome thought as she walked alone. Hiei left somewhere she   
  
doesn't know, and right now she couldn't help but stop and look at the sky, "The   
  
shrine . . .My family . . ." she sighed sadly and stretched her arms up, "There, I'm   
  
only being happy because all of you want me too, "Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Inu   
  
Yasha . . .Sorry."   
  
-flash back-  
  
"You mean, your never coming back?!" Asked Sango with a torn look. Her best   
  
friend is leaving for good, "Bu-But why?" She ask. She was in her kimono with her   
  
boomerag strapped to her back. The others was just as sock and Sango was the   
  
first to have spoken.   
  
Kagome nodded sadly, "I'm going to be living far far away from the burnt down   
  
shrine," she said.   
  
"Burnt down?" Asked Miroku, "Your home is gone?" Kagome nodded again, "But   
  
don't worry, I'm going to a new home," she smiled up at them.   
  
She even brought their favorite food, but now they don't seem to have lost their   
  
apetite afteer hearing what she had to say, "Kagome, but why," she picked up   
  
Shippou who had tears in the tip of his eyes, "Why do you have to leave, forever?"   
  
He asked.   
  
Gulping, she held Shippou tighter. She's probably going to really miss this kitsune   
  
child most because of his fluffiness, "It's alrigth Shippou, don't cry okay?" He just   
  
buried deeper in her.   
  
"Kagome, what are you talking about? Your the only one who could sense the damn   
  
fragments!" Inu Yasha landed in front of her, "You can't leave!" He told her.   
  
Kagome saw Sango, Miroku nodding, "My family is gone, and I have to live with my   
  
father and his family, so I have to," she said looking down shading her eyes with her   
  
bangs.   
  
"Kagome," started Inu Yasha, "We need you," he whispered solemnly.   
  
"I told you, I can't stay!" She yelled at him shaking her head as drops of tears came   
  
flew away from her face, "I have to go Inu Yasha," she looked at him with a red face   
  
out of anger, fustration, and sadness. Looking over his shoulder, she smiled   
  
apologitically at Sango and Miroku who wasn't at the time looking towards her.   
  
She grabbed shippou and placed him down, "Please Shippou, stop crying," she   
  
said smoothing his hair. He just jumped back and held on to her shirt refusing to let   
  
go, "Shippou, please," she whispered. She urged to embrace hm back, but that will   
  
deepen her sadness.   
  
Regretting to do this, she used her hand and his Shippou between his neck and   
  
collarbone making him fall instantly unconscious. They all gasp at what she did, "I'm   
  
sorry shippou," she whispered and placed him near his snack.   
  
"Please understand," placing the bottle of shards ont he ground, she turned away   
  
from them, "I really don't want to leave, but . . sorry," her voice was raspy as she   
  
walked with her bangs shadowing her eyes walking towards the well.   
  
"K-Kagome!" He ran to her, "Sit!" She said before he could hold her, "Inu Yasha,   
  
don't," she said and took off in a sprint.   
  
When she lookeda the well, she sighed and touched the rim. It the end of her   
  
adventures of the feudal era. Sitting in the rim, she looked at Inu Yasha who was   
  
running the best he can to get towards her. Along with Sango and Miroku. When he   
  
neared the place, she flipped herself back and fell. She was engulfed by the light, as   
  
a tears slipped from her eyes. Her tears was her chant to close the well from Inu   
  
Yasha and any other demons.   
  
-End flash back-  
  
"Suuichi, I'm home," she then quieted down. He was sleeping peacefully on the   
  
couch with a book, "How sweet," she whispered. Tip-toeing up the stares, she   
  
came back down with a small red blanket, "Sleep tight dear Suuichi," she kissed his   
  
forehead and shut the lamp with a smile before going back to her bed.   
  
------------  
  
Hey, you guys, sry for not ubdating in awhile. Hehe . . .I'm not going to tell you the   
  
reason why though. Oh yeah, when I said Kagome's Date and Snooping Part 1, I   
  
mean it's part one. But this chapter isn't part two okay?  
  
. . .Okay. Not that that is cleared up, Hiei is winning, but you could still keep on   
  
voting. I stil can't decide who should be with Kagome yet. Oh yeah, it'll be long until I   
  
ubdate more. Sorry again readers. 


	10. Move 10, A New Mission

AN: Just R&R aight  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Move #10-A New Mission  
  
She hopped down in every each of the ssteps of the house. Boredem showed in her   
  
face as she waited patiently for Yasha. The reason she's still dating Yasha is   
  
because the similarity he has to Inu Yasha. They act, sound, and look the same. 'He   
  
could be Inu Yasha's reincarnation,' thought Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing?" She looked to up to see Suuichi coming out of his   
  
room. He slept pretty long today. Her only responce was a smile as she hopped   
  
back down to the bottom, "Kagome?"   
  
Kurama looked at her weirdly but then shrugged it off. He looked to the kitchen for   
  
something to eat, but nothing so he went to the refridgerator, "Kagome, do you   
  
know how to cook?" He asked.   
  
"No, why would you think that?"   
  
"Aren't you hungry then?" He pointed out, "No, I'm going to eat breakfast with   
  
Yasha."   
  
He furrowed his eyebrow when he heard that. They've been going out for at least a   
  
week already. Why would she have interest in going out with a skater? he   
  
wondered. Suddenly the phone rang. He was right beside it as he place his hand on   
  
it, Kagome came running and put her hand on his when she was in a rush, "Uh ..   
  
.Suuichi, I go it; it's probably Yasha."   
  
He quirked an eyebrow up and picked it up, "Hey!"   
  
"Hello?" Kurama nodded, "Sorry, she's sleeping," Yasha was speaking, "I will   
  
inform that, may I have your address?"   
  
"Mmmhm. Mhmmm. Thank you." With that he place the phjone back down, "That   
  
was Yasha."   
  
"Well, what he say?"   
  
"You have to go to his house."  
  
"He did gave you his address right?" She asked uncertain, "Yes." She grinned at   
  
that, "Doesn't mean I'm going to give it to you though." He turned away from her as   
  
her jaw dropped.   
  
"Suuichi, you can't be serious now can you?" He looked at her over his shoulder and   
  
shook his head meaning he wo't give it to her, "Why are you being like this?" That   
  
was a good question; why was he acting like this? He question himself.   
  
'Because you want her for yourself.'   
  
'That is not true, Kagome is my step sister.'   
  
'Yeah, but you can't help it that she isn't related to you in blood, but by a bond with   
  
your step father and your mother.' Kurama furrowed hsi eyebrow, 'Admit it, you want   
  
her all for yourself.'   
  
'That is not true.'   
  
"Suuichi, what's wrong?" he was snapped bach out of his thoughts when he felt the   
  
back of Kagome's hand on his forehead. His face wamred up by the contact and   
  
Kagome was so close, "Oh, you have to be sick. Why else would you act like that   
  
when you wake up?" She said, worriedness etched in her face.  
  
He grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him back to the couch, "Stay here, I'll get   
  
some asperan for you," she said going to the bathroom.   
  
"Wow, it looks like you busy," he jumped a little when Botan appeared out of   
  
nowhere on an oar. she had her amrs crossed and her usual cherry face into a   
  
frown. He wondered why she's like that; she's usually in a hyper mood, "Well,   
  
Koenma asked for you to go to his office; looks like Yusuke needs some help on   
  
this mission." She said opening a portal.   
  
Walking in, he called out to Kagome, "Kagome, Yasha is in the biggest house of   
  
Kyoto!" He called out as he stepped in the portal. Botan flew in afterwards.   
  
"Uh . . ." Kagome was holding a bottle of asperan in her hands as she blinked. He   
  
was gone, "Hm . . .I'll find out your secret someday, same with Hieis'." She said   
  
pursing up her lips and placing the asperan on the table, "For now; Thatnks Suuichi   
  
for telling me the location!"   
  
With that said, she was out of the door.  
  
----  
  
"Wow, Yasha is rich I guess." She whispered looking head to toe at the mansion,   
  
'This is not a house,' she thought as she rang the door bell. Soon after a young man   
  
with messy orange hair and blue green eyes came to the door. He wore a black   
  
butlor's suit. Somehow he looks so familiar.   
  
The butlor asked why she was here as she answered Yasha called and told her to   
  
come, "uh . . .Thanks I guess." She said in a whisper as he let her in.   
  
"Wait here, Master Yasha will be here in a moment." When she looked in his eyes   
  
again, it seems as if he has no life. A chill went down her spine as she took another   
  
step into he house, 'Why is my powers going through my body? This place . . .' She   
  
looked up at the stairs and the decorations of the wall, 'Demons? Onis?'   
  
Her breathing suddenly became labored as she felt a presence similar to Naraku,   
  
yet so very different, "Kagome," She turned around instantly and her eyes widen in a   
  
fraction of a size.   
  
'N-naraku.' This man in front of her looks like Naraku in the fedual era. His long wavy   
  
black hair tumbling down past his waist. His red dangerous eyes, and his kimono.   
  
She couldn't help but gulp as he took her rigth hand and kissed it, "You must the   
  
Kagome who Yasha has spoken of, I am his uncle, Narako, it's a pleasure to meet."   
  
She nodded nervously as he brushed passed her. Those eyes she caught made her   
  
gasp. She couldn't believe what she is seeing; how is it possible. Before she know   
  
what she is doing, she asked him, "Your Naraku aren't you?" She placed a hand on   
  
her mouth when he turned tp her.   
  
"Hm . . .I do not know who this Naraku you are speaking of, but my name is Narako,   
  
not NaraKU." He said, "Follow me, Yasha is waiting at the diner table if you haven't   
  
ate breakfast." He said. That voice, the way moves. She shakily followed him as   
  
they entered the dining room.   
  
----  
  
"So this mission is to find four missing bodies that is frozen?" Asked Yusuke.   
  
Koenma nodded, "My father had informed that these four became frozen since the   
  
time of fuedal era, it seems that two are unfrozen."  
  
They all listen carefully, "And it seems this half demon I guess froze them and this   
  
girl who lives in a shrine has been traveling back to the past a couple of times. She   
  
seem to have stopped with uncertain reason. When she had stopped, that was   
  
when the half demon came and trapped them in a cave and froze them."   
  
"So what is this misson about?" Ask Hiei.   
  
"Well, you have to find those body and unfreaze them, and you must find this time   
  
traveling girl at all cost.  
  
"What's her name?" Asked Kuwabara.  
  
"That is what you have to find out as well I suppose."  
  
---  
  
Uh . . .It's not as good, I guess, sry though if it was too short. I was fustrated when   
  
people coming in and out of my room. I usually lose the idea in my head and   
  
become lazy to type. But since I want to finish this chapter, I kept on typing. Hope   
  
you enjoy this chaper. R&R aight! And this Chapter is when everything starts to fall   
  
into place. 


	11. Move 11, Aura

* * *

**AN:** sry it took so very long, but it is short, yes but, it is getting to the main point, 

but, oh never mind. Just keep R&Ring. Onegai!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I hate saying , but I really don't own them.  
  
**Move #11**_-Aura_

* * *

Botan furrowed her eyebrows as she studied the map. There was lots of twist and turns that is hard to pin point where their location is. They had gotten out of the bus and everyone seems to have feel lazy. It was a long trip after all. 'I can not read this map, but I better not tell the others or Yusuke will really scream his heads off,' she thought nervously glancing at the leader of the group.

"Are you having trouble Botan?"

She jumped a little when she heard Kurama asked. With a little nod, she ran behind Kurama when Yusuke angrily glared at her, "And you didn't tell us until now?!"

"Well Yusuke, as you know, I wouldn't want you to get angry while our mission is in stake." She said peeking from Kurama's arm.

"Just calm down Yusuke," started Kurama, "According to this map, the Sunset Shrine isn't that far," he said calmly. "We just need to head north of this Kinoriko street and turn west of the Tikosei street. After so, we are here." He said this as they were walking and now, the four stood in front of huge steps.

* * *

Kagome sat nervously next to Yasha. Something seems off; Yasha doesn't respond to anything when he said hello. All he did was gave a monotone bow. This isn't like him at all. She just couldn't put her foot on it. Everybody in this house seems to have no soul. And when Narako caught her glance, her mind started to react and her body started to sweat.

She doesn't like her position here. And everyone seems to be acting as if their dolls, 'Almost like Kanna sucked their soul out and controlling . . .' she trailed off.

'I doubt that. Inu Yasha and the others are traveling to collect all the pieces of the jewel, they could have come to my time. Besides, only Inu Yasha and I could travel through the well. Naraku and his off springs couldn't ha-'

"Are you full?" The voice started her as she dropped her fork. Empty. So blank. When she looked up, she couldn't contain the gasp that came out of her mouth. "Ka-Kanna!"

"I am sorry if I have startled you, but it seems you have stopped eating; is there something the matter with the food?"

"N-no, it's wonderful, and by any chance are you Kanna?" She asked fearfully.

The girl had pale hands and long whites hair that was in a bun this time. Her eyes were coal black blankness. Her kimono was of a white yukata. Those two white flowers on her head. This time this girl was taller and she had matured into a woman.

"No, my name is Konya." She answered as she took the plate from Kagome. She bowed and took her leave with a blank face.

"Are you not enjoying the food Kagome?" She turned to Yasha. His eyes are so blank. Everything is so wrong.

"No, it was delicious, but I need to use the-"

"Restroom is up the first floor, down the right hallway." Answered Narako before she could finish.

* * *

Hiei was right there when they got to shrine. Botan gasp at the site. "It is this shrine I see." Started Kurama, "The Sunset Shrine I saw on the news telling it burned in a very weird way. They didn't know the cause, but it was said that four people and a cat had died leaving a girl to mourn for them. I presume the girl is the time-traveler who came out of that well over there. Suprisingly it is not burned like the rest." Kurama then turned to the tree, "The Goshinboku tree I heard of. It seems it has not burned like the rest."

"The Goshinboku tree?" Asked Yusuke curiously.

Kurama nodded, "Yes., the goshinboku. It was said a half-demon was struck by a miko the name of Kikyou. He was in a curse to sleep forever. And according to Koenma, her reincarnation freed him. That is the time-traveler I suppose."

Kuwabara looked around the place, and was surprised to find a shard of something, "Hey guys, I found something!"

The others ran to him and Kurama and Hiei eyes widen in surprise, "A shard of the sacred jewel," they whispered.

Yusuke, "What?"

Kurama explained, "This shard was the cause of the time-traveling girl to time-travel, it can increase."

"Demon's strength by a hundred fold if collected whole." Hiei cut in."

"That is right," nodded Kurama, "Now, shall we searched for more clues?"

Hiei turned around and saw an alarm clock. He was there in an instant, 'This scent, is that of Kagome. So if Kagome have lived here then . . .'

"I know this scent," said Kurama from far away, "It's-"

"Kagomes'." Hiei interjected tossing the pink clock towards Kurama.

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "You know my step sister? How is that possible Hiei may I ask?" Kurama ask suspiciously.

"That is none of your concern Kurama." They couldn't hel;p but glare at each other. Kurama has felt Hiei's presence in the house, but he had thought the demon was just in a secluded area up in his tree. If he was with Kagome, then that would mean, he has been in her room a few times, he suppose.

Botan came up between them sensing the bad tension, "Uh, there is no time to glare at one another here boys, you would not want to act like Kuwabara and Yusuke now would you?"

From where Yusuke is at the well, he sneezed. From where Kuwabara is at the tree, he sneezed.

Kurama looked over Hiei's shoulder as he saw a piece of paper sticking under a piece of wood, "What is that?"

Hiei's gaze turned towards where Kurama said. With his speed, he was there holding on to the "paper." It was a photo. His eyes furrowed. It was a picture of Kagome and Yasha?! 'Kagome is in trouble,' Hiei thought, dropping the paper. He was gone before Kurama could say anything.

He ran and picked up the photo and gasped, "Kagome . . .oh no . . ." With that he started to run and increasing his normal agility.

Botan blinked and wondered what just happen as she picked up the photo, "Kagome? And who's this?"

* * *

As she turned off the faucet, she dried her face with the towel. Everything seems like an illusion. This feeling that is growing inside her stomach wasn't out of hunger. It is something she hasn't felt in awhile; it was fear.

Kagome opened the door, and closed it back. When she looked up, she thought she caught a glimpse of pink crimson eyes, 'There is something up there, and I have to find out.'

With this newfound determination, she ran up the stairs, 'I could feel the presence of strong spirits up there. And this mansion . . .It feels so ominous.' As she furrowed, her eyebrows, she ran faster.

* * *

sry so short, but i have homework! D: - {;O) 


	12. Move 12, Enter The Demon Realm

**AN:** Crap, Sumimasen! I haven't updated in awhile. I'm finally on break and I'm determine to finish this fanfic before the to weeks is over. Just hope that you readers keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, remember that!

**Move #12**-Enter The Demon Realm

* * *

Kagome could feel it, that formidable presence. Her heart was beating fast as she ran through the endless staircase. What she figured is that it was coming from the upstairs. When she reached he top, she observed through all the doors.

She was walking as silent as possible through the corridors. Turning to the corner, she quickly banged her self on the wall hiding herself from those servants, "It sssseems our masssster'ssss plan iss coming into placcccce." Her eyes widen a snake demon?

"So we must start preparing, that priestess is pretty clever at improvising," Kagome's breathing became ragged as she remembered that voice. It was Kagura's voice, "Isn't that right," she was starting to shake, "Lady Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head slowly to see Kagura smiling sinisterly at her with her fan open. With one quick sprint, she ran away through the hall blasting her powers at he weak demons, "Ah!" She jumped away from the blast he wid sorcerer hit. She has to find the source of the energy she sense.

Bu before that, she chanted something and a mist has surrounded Kagura. Kagome then came across a room where a dark aura surrounding, "This must be it." When she was ready to open it, it repelled against her. So she focused her energy towards her palm as a blue light surrounded her hand. With a gulp, Kagome pushed open the doorknob and went through it.

_A portal._

"Ah, it seems you have gotten through."

* * *

"It's this mansion?" Asked Yusuke as they reached upon the street.

"I could feel a portal here," said Botan, "It's the demon portal."

"Why is a demon portal open?" Kurama asked, "I this place, it's Kagome's friend Yasha."

"Hn, that Yasha is a half-breed." They turned their head to Hiei suspiciously.

Kurama furrowed his eyebrow at his friend, "I still haven't have information on how you know Kagome," he spoke silently, "Would you mind informing me?" Hiei glared at Kurama as he did the same. There, they started a tension towards one another and everyone seems to be afraid to break it.

"Th-that is enough!" Yelled Botan uncertainly, "We do not have time for this; if you say is true Hiei and Kurama, then Kagome is in danger." That snapped their attention, "So please just try to hold anger until we at least see her again."

Hiei and Kurama ceased there glaring and walked away behind Yusuke and Kuwabara. As they reached the entrance, the ground shook under their feet. "Wha-what's happening? An earthquake?!" Yelled Kuwabara as a portal devoured them.

* * *

_"Naraku . . ."_ Kagome ground out. "I should've known it was you, your presence, this fake mansion, and this demon portal."

Naraku eyes darkened, "It seems you are aware of the demon world, but I wonder, how would you feel if the person you love destroyed you," he paused, "Yasha."

Yasha walked out from behind him with a blank face, "That's just a shell!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh, but this is Yasha, though, it is also Inu Yasha."

"Th-that m-means you . . ."

Naraku chuckled lightly out of amusement when he saw her face pale and her lips tremble, "No, he is not dead, his soul though, belongs to me," Kagome gave a small gasp as Yasha changed into Inu Yasha before her eyes.

_"I-inu Yasha . . ."_

With a scream, Kagome was pushed down the portal with Inu Yasha's claws wrapped around her neck.

Everything was dark, there was no in sight. As she looked down at her hands, she saw it glowing white. As she traveled down her body, she blushed ferociously. She was naked as she tried to cover herself, _'Where is this place?'_

As she turned around, she saw a bright light and a smile graced her lips. What stood in the light was her family, "Kagome, go back," she stepped back when she heard her mother, _"They need you oneesan,"_ her brother Souta now spoke.

_"They're waiting for you to go back, you cannot die yet."_ Said her ojiisan.

"Die?" She asked bewilder. Her hand quickly went to her neck as she could feel herself suffocating. I hurts as she fell down holding on o her neck, "Go before it's too late!" They yelled at her.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she could feel the wind rushing down her back. Her eyes then gazed into Inu Yasha's blank face. Before he could crush down he ground, she kneed him in the stomach and made a front flip and landed on the tree. Inu Yasha made a crater down the ground.

She felt her neck and three marks were there; his claws. She quickly jumped away as he made a swipe for her. The tree was cut down to size. As she ran, Inu Yasha chased. 'If this is Inu Yash's body, and not his soul, I can't use the sit command.' She mumbled something angry to herself.

When she turned around, his claws crushed her as she was connected to a wall. She gasped out blood when he came and did numerous punches on her. When he finally stopped, she was breathing hard. _'Inu Yasha . . .'_ she thought as her pulsated,_ "I'm sorry."_ When he was ready to finish her off, a blue light surged through her body and hit Inu Yasha dead center making him glide through the ground away from her.

She staggered lifting herself up. She used up all her energy, but there was a few left, "If Naraku's alive, then he must have the shikon no tama." With that, she looked up towards the sky. Closing her eyes, she looked through the demon world for any sign of that despicable Naraku.

"There!" A castle was what she felt.

When she was gone, Inu Yasha lifted himself up,_ "Kill . . .Priesess Kagome."_

* * *

**The pairing with Kagome is . . .Tch, like I'll tell you. You have to read the end of the chapter or the chapter before it! It's Kurama or Hiei! Oh, and I apologize if this chapter is so short. Review Onegai Shimasu!**


	13. Move 13, Reunion and Kouga

**An**: You guys do realize that this story is almost over right?

**Disclaimer**: Never own them as I keep on repeating myself.

**Move #13**-Reunion and Kouga

* * *

_'The demon world. Grandpa told me about this place where evil souls lurks. Some are even born here and other is sometimes transported from the human world. According to Grandpa, King Enma transported these demons 200 years ago to separate humans and demons.'_

* * *

He sweeps the shrine as Kagome followed listening to his stories, "Grandpa I heard of that one already, tell a new one." She pouted angrily. They were in the sunset shrine and Kagome was only around six while her grandpa was still old. She wore a cloud like summer yukata. Today was the summer festival, but she decided to hear grandpa's stories instead.

Her grandpa chuckled lightly. "Alright, alright Kagome, these youngsters these; too full of energy to keep up."

"Grandpa!" She pouted and crossed her arms angrily.

"Okay, okay, don't have a fit." As he said this, he placed his broom down and sat on the bench near the well house. "Hmm . . . Have I told about the demon world yet Kagome?" She shook her head, "Well, this world is full of evil incarnate.

They are creatures that was here in he feudal time where they feed on humans n' such."

"They eat humans?" Kagome asked frightened.

"Well, at times; but usually these demons like to slaughter the humans and leave their corpse to rot into bones. But let's get back to the point of their world. This demon world was created to keep demons separated from humans so no more slaughtering of the human kind."

"Who was the person to create the demon world and decided to separated them?" Kagome asked curiously.

Her grandpa smile down at her, "Well, the all mighty King of the spirit world."

"Really? The great King Enma who is in charge of all spirits?" She asked full of surprise.

He nodded, "The demon world is also divided into sections according to my ancestors. There is the Southern, Northern, Eastern, and Western portion that is divided. They were divided amongst the demons. In the ancient books, Sakanhiko rules the Southern portion, this demon rule over fire and is a creature made from volcanoes of the human world. Kirahushin, who rules over lightning and is a creature made from the dark ominous clouds, rules the Eastern. The Western is ruled by Sesshoumaru-"

"The dog demon with the great demon lord name Inu Taisho as a father (sp.?)!" She exclaimed happily knowing who that is very well.

Her grandfather smile, "Very true Kagome; looks like you've been listening after all." He coughed, "Now where were we? Oh yes, the western portion. Sesshoumaru is a dog demon, as you know. Now on to the Southern portion, which is ruled by Shiorisan, she was-"

"A girl?" Kagome intercepted.

"Yes, a demonness, she has the power over ice and water, the second strongest out of the four lords. Sesshoumaru is the first Kagome. She is a shell demon with impeccable beauty. Some called her Goddess Shiroki with her beauty.

Now that is all know of the demon world, now run along o the festival; you still have time left to see the firecrackers."

"Okay! Bye grandpa!" Kagome waved as she hopped down the steps to the shrine.

* * *

Kagome stopped to get some fresh air from her running. As she looked back, she was long gone from where she had fought Inu Yasha, "Okay, I think I can walk now," she mumbled to herself wiping he swea off her brow.

"Hn." She jumped slightly when she recognizes that voice. "Hiei?"

"Kagome?" Kurama then came running here. She blinked in surprise, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

She gulped nervously, "I should be asking you the same question, now shouldn't I?" She countered with a question of her own.

"Um . . ." Yusuke interjected, "How did someone like you get here; you're not even a sp-"Botan had clamped his mouth shut in time.

"Well, maybe we should find our way back home from this world."

"The demon world." Kagome said nonchalantly. They looked at her shocked. Finally realizing what she said, she grinned sheepishly, "Heard from my grandpa." She answered quickly.

Hiei looked at her with uncertainty, "Well, okay, lets just find a way to get out of here." Botan, 'She's not an ordinary human, I can feel I the first time I met her.'

"I can't," Kagome said, "I'm sort of looking something, 'Naraku should be hiding somewhere around here, I can sense his evil miasma."

"Ah, it looks like the priestess has new companions." She tensed hearing that voice.

As they looked up, Kagome glared, "Where is Naraku?" She shouted at he wind sorceress.

"I'll tell you! Dance of blades (is that one of it? I forgot)!" they jumped from the blades of wind as it came to them. "I was ordered to kill only the priestess, but since these humans are getting in the way, I'll dispose of them first."

With that she attacked ferociously with a whirlwind coming at them.

Hiei jumped and finally, he used his sword to cut her. Bu she blocked it with her fan, "A demon working with a human; just like with half mutt eh priestess?"

'He's aura is too strong; a B-class to almost A-class, I need reinforcement.' When she was far away from him, she took out the feather from her hair and flew away, "Nex time priestess, prepare yourself!" She yelled off.

Kurama looked at Kagome, "A priestess?"

She turned around towards him, "Y-yeah," she laughed nervously. "And who is this Naraku?" He asked.

"He's um... " Suddenly a whirlwind came and stopped in front of Kagome.

"Kagome!"

She opened her eyes and couldn't believe who she was looking at.

"Kouga!" Her mouth was agape staring at him. Black hair in a high ponytail, sharp blue eyes, same fangs, he only difference now is that he is wearing white fur, "Wha-what are you . . .?"

* * *

**Well, here's another chapter. Actually I wrote this yesterday, just too lazy to update it. Sumimasen! Just Review . . . onegai**

**Next chapter** is when they reach the castle with Kouga. They found Sango, Miroku, and Shippou and the three all . . .Just have to wait for the next chapter which won't be long.


	14. Move 14, Naraku, you bastard!

**An:** Almost done with the story. Yes! Just around three to four more chapters to go!

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own Kouga, Naraku, Kagome, Hiei, Kanna, Kagura, Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Inu Yasha and whatever character I use in YYH and IY.

**Move #14** - Naraku, you bastard!

* * *

"What are you doing here?" She asked meekly. Her voice shrinking as she saw the looks Kurama and the other were giving her.

Kouga grinned, "Well, it's the demon world and I should be asking you that question! Inu-mutt told me that you went back home in the fut-." He was cut off when Kagome shoved her palm on his lips. She panted afraid of what Kouga was about to finish.

When Kagome turned to look at them, she smiled nervously as beads of sweat poured down her eyebrow. Hiei was glaring at her already had figured it out. With a gulp, she turned back to Kouga. "Look, please don't tell them, they don't know yet." She whispered silently so he could only hear. He nodded slowly with furrowed eyebrows.

With a small sigh, she took her hand out of the way. "You guys, I would like you to meet a demon friend of mine, Kouga. Kouga this is Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, and Hiei." She introduced nervously. As her eyes landed on Hiei, there was a smug look on his face, which made her tense.

'I'm warning you Hiei . . .'

'About what?'

'Don't play dumb!'

"You guys," with a sigh, her shoulder dropped. She turned to Kouga with a worried expression, "What happen when I wasn't "there" Kouga?" She asked.

He shook his head recalling everything that had happen in the past, "Naraku, he stole the jewel shards from my arms and now the shikon no tama is complete in his grasp. I battled alongside with Inu Yasha and your friends. He created a miasma around us, which almost killed us. Soon after, he took all your jewel shards and combined it with his own. That was when his bastard of an incarnation ambushed my pack and destroyed them.

He thought he had killed all of us, but I was the only one alive. He took Inu Yasha, Sango, Shippou, and Miroku's body with him saying that you will suffer in the future."

Kagome glared hard at the ground. She was angry at what happen thinking they'll survive without her. "Then that spirit lord or something separated us demons to this world naming it the demon world. There were supposedly four lords, but Naraku created a mass army of demons and using the shikon no tama, he became whole demon. He didn't destroy the four demons, but just sealed them of their powers and now, they're his slaves-"

"Including Sesshoumaru?" She asked.

"Yeah - Wait a second, how the hell did you know Sesshoumaru was one of them?" She scratched he back of her head for his answer and smiled. "Just continue would ya?"

"And now he lives to be the most strongest demon in the world. I tried to destroy him to avenge Ayame, but he said he let me live to see you again. That bastard." Kagome gulped a lump in her throat. There was no time to mourn for anyone.

She let her eyes travel o his angry face. 'I can't believe while I was gone, this had happen. I never thought . . ." she shut her eyes tight before any tears could well up.

"I'll kill him," she muttered.

Kurama and the others looked suspiciously at her. Kill who? They wondered. 'Kagome, she's keeping too much secret.' He thought.

"Kouga." She said startling everyone. "Where is that bastard Naraku located?" She asked with venom dripping of her voice.

He looked away, "I don't think you can handle-"

"Kouga!" He and the others around her jumped slightly at the raise of her voice. When Kouga looked into Kagome's eyes, his own eyes widen. Her eyes was only full of blue energy no dark pupil. Swirls of emense energy showing of determination and hate. "Naraku, he killed your pack and my friends, and I want to kill him to avenge them as well."

Shaking his head, Kouga breathed a sigh. 'Maybe Kagome is stronger than anyone had ever known, I wonder how?' He asked to himself. "Alright Kagome, his castle isn't that far away from where we are now. It just takes a five miles that way," He pointed towards the west.

Before anyone could say anything Kagome was in front of Hiei. "I know your faster than anyone there, now take me." She ordered dangerously. They were all surprised, Kagome was usually the nicer sort of person, but seeing her in control like this only made their eyes pop out in shock.

"Alright." To their amazement, the three-eyed demon nodded. As he grabbed her waist, they were gone in a blink of an eye.

Kouga looked towards, "I guess we should follow." With that, they ran towards where the castle is located.

* * *

Hiei put Kagome down as they reached a wall with a large-gated door. Kagome's eyes observed the evil aura in front her. 'Naraku, you stupid bastard, today is going to be your end.'

'I wonder what sort of power you have.'

'Well, um . . .I don't know.'

Hiei almost fell when he heard that answer, 'All this time you don't know of what power you have; can you even control it Kagome?'

'Uh . . .dunno.'

'You moron.'

She laughed nervously. The door in front of them creaked open making Kagome tense slightly. 'Damn it all, I better keep my guard up,' she said to herself.

As she looked towards Hiei, she nodded to him as he did the same. As she walked inside through the gate, it closed on her with a loud hump making her heart race. She's probably stepping into a trap she realize.

'Took you that long to realize?'

'Hey, it isn't my fault I don' notice things until the last minute!' she told him sarcastically.

"Go," their heads zipped behind them to see that same woman Kagome saw in the mansion now holding a mirror in her soft glowing hands. "Go, Master Naraku awaits your presence." She spoke softly.

"Kanna," whispered Kagome.

The demon ness bowed, "That is correct Priestess Kagome."

"Damn, this place is huge," said Kuwabara. Yusuke and Kurama furrowed their eyebrows sensing the evil presence.

* * *

Kouga ran behind the whole castle. They shrugged and just followed. "I think Naraku only let Kagome in, before he let me, but I was kicked out once I lost to him."

Botan timidly ask afraid of the wolf demon, "Um. . .why doesn't he kill you?"

"He wants me to lead Kagome here."

"That mean you're on his-"

"No, I wouldn't have lead her here if she hadn't had that look on her face. She became more powerful. I can sense her priestess power growing." He said punching a whole through the place, "Hurry get in!" He said as the huge hole slowly went back in. They hopped in and before it closed, Kouga rolled in.

Dusting himself off, Kouga shoved them all to the shadows seeing that creepy white-haired boy (I sorta didn't get all the way to that episode where his other incarnation came yet - ). Once the kid was gone with that huge orange pet of his (I don't know what that thing is either ;p), Kouga started to lead them through the corridors, "Hey, not to be rude or anything," started Yusuke, "Where the hell are you taking is?" He asked in a whispered voice.

Kouga smirked as they walked along. As he turned back, "To get some frozen bodies." He told them smugly.

"Frozen . . ." Botan started.

"Bodies?" Ended Kurama. The four-spirit detective looked towards one another, 'Could it be the bodies that we were sent to locate?' Kurama asked himself. They all had the same question swimming in their heads.

Kouga nodded to them. "It's Kagome's friends that were frozen by Naraku. Miroku and Sango. Shippou and Inu Yasha was unfrozen as part of his sick-minded plan. I don't know what he's planning to do to Kagome, but I can bet is twisted."

Botan finally had the courage, "Is Kagome a time-traveler?"

He looked back, "How'd ya guess?" He asked puzzle.

Everything dawned to them now. "Kagome's the time-traveling girl!" They shouted at the same time. Kouga tensed and the others as well.

"You stupid idiots!" He yelled as they all dodged from a snake demon.

* * *

Kanna stopped and gestured for them to go inside as she opened the shoji door. "Maser Naraku has been waiting a long time to meet you again priestess."

Kagome looked towards Hiei, 'Just go in.' He told her telepathically.

'This could be trap.'

'That's why you have to face it head on.' He looked at her boredly then pushed her head lightly making her stumble inside (uh . . .IS it alright if Kagome is as tall as Hiei in this one?). She glared at him as he walked inside as well.

Kagome's mouth dropped open. This was Naraku's true form. She shook silently as Hiei glared hard at him. He was like a mutated demon with lots of parts. "Ah, so I finally meet you." She looked down to see his head dangling.

"Wh-wha-what are you?" She asked nervously stepping back.

"But I am Naraku, who else could I be?" He asked her with a smirk. Her heard started to pulsate as she saw the hideous demon.

'Hn, woman are always like this.'

'Shut up Hiei!' She screamed at him, 'I've never seen anyhing like this before.' She told him gulping down a lump in her throat.

Then a glow radiate from the demon as it shape-shifted smaller. Then what replace that glow was Naraku is a baboon pelt. "Is this better?"

Kagome held on to her chest and sighed with relief. 'I'm going to get nightmares for sure.' Shaking her head, she directed a glare at him.

"Where is . . ." When she spoke, darkness started to consume her as she dropped to the ground in front Naraku. Hiei was trying to hold back his attack, but failed as he too dropped down to the ground next to Kagome.

* * *

"Damn it all, there's too much!" Exclaimed Yusuke. "Shot gun!"

Suddenly Kouga pulled or kicked everyone towards a room. "Over here!" He called out as he opened a bottom-like door. When he jumped in, he saw two frozen glaciers. Each had a person inside. One was a woman in a slayer outfit and another is in a monk's robe.

"Out mission is almost complete, just need to get Kagome," said Botan as she placed her hand on the glaciers. The ice started to melt little by little as Botan concentrated.

"Hurry up before they come back!"

* * *

**Next Chapter:** **"Choose Kagome."** – _Move #15-Final Battle!_

**Don't forget to give me a review before you leave out of here.**


	15. Move 15, The Heart Decides

**An**: This is the chapter of the decided pair for Kagome. And there's around two more chapters

**Disclaimer**: Don't own em

**Move #15** – Final Battle part 1: _The Heart Decides_

* * *

The ice melted as Sango's and Miroku's body dropped down on Yusuke and Kuwabara's body. They two frozen people were breathing hard as they were carried off through the corridors. "This way," Kouga whispered. HE pointed towards the corner.

"I cannot let you go." They all tense when they heard someone's hallow voice from behind. When they look back, no one was here. Sighing in relief hey turned back to where they were going, as Kouga is the leader. When Kouga took a step, he collided with someone's stomach in his crouched form.

When he looked up, he jumped back in a fighting stance. Kanna was there looking at him with her blank eyes, "Naraku does not want you to interfere," she said softly. "I was told to dispose of you." She said.

"Over my dead body!" Kouga started to attack her with his fist but only meets thin air. His eyes widen when he felt a stab in his back.

Kanna stood there as the other watched. "My powers have grown, so it is impossible for you to defeat me." Kouga smirked to himself. "No just yours!" He said as he kicked her. She blocked with her wrist, but a white light made a small explosion making her fly back.

She did a back flip away before hitting the ground. "Rose whip!" She turned to the red head as a thorny whip hit her ankle as she tries to escape.

"I suppose we'll take this one," said Kurama to Kouga who smirked at him. "You guys go on ahead, it seems she got reinforcements!" Yelled Kouga.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan nodded as they ran through the corner with the two unconscious bodies.

* * *

_"Hey sis, when is Inu Yasha going to get here?" She smiled down at her brother and shrugged as she brushed her hair, "Oh yeah, did you told him you turned sixteen today?"_

_Kagome turned to him, "My life doesn't always revolve around Inu Yasha," she said smiling at him, "And no, I did not told him."_

_"Well, it sure looks like you did since your whole life is with Inu Yasha and on a count you always miss school." He ran away as she through a bar of soup at him._

_"Souta! You get back here! And my life do not revolve around that puppy!" She yelled at him and crossed her arms._

_As she go out of the bathroom, she greeted her mom and took a slice of orange from Souta's plate. When she turned to the door, she was greeted with Inu Yasha playing with the cat, "Hey, leave Buyo alone Inu Yasha!"_

_"Nah, I like playing with this fat cat."_

_"Sit." She said calmly with a smile. His head popped from the ground a glare was direced to her, "What the hell was that for?!" He asked angrily._

_She stuck at out her toung playfully at him and pulled him up and headed down towards the well. Inu Yasha was confused as to why she was so happy today._

_"Hey guys!" She greeted them as Inu Yasha put her down on the ground. She had this too happy grin on her face they had noticed._

_Miroku looked closely at her, "You seem to be in a joyful mood today lady Kagome, why is that?"_

_"Finally someone notice, today's my birthday!" She exclaimed happily._

_Sango looked up and down at Kagome, "Is that why your wearing different clothing?" She asked in wondering. Kagome was wearing black jeans and a large white t-shirt with a black hat that has the letter K in cursive._

_"Well, I didn't notice," she said finally looking at her attire._

_"Feh, what's a birthday?"_

_When Kagome turned around to Inu Yasha, a mist greeted her. "What the . . ." As she turned back, she was also greeted with the same eerie mist._

_She covered herself quickly as her outfit left her making her bare-naked. "I officially hate the darkness!" She yelled to herself. Sighing, she let her arms drop._

_"Kagome . . ." Turning around, she stepped back away from . . .herself? "Who-"_

_The girl that looks like Kagome was wearing a soft thin white kimono and her hair was a pale white. She had this grin on her face. "Kikyou, Kikyou," She started in a sing-song, "Kagome, Kagome," she continued on as she started to dance, "What is the difference?" She hunched her self in Kagome's face, "Please tell me . . .what is the difference?" She ended landing in front of Kagome._

_"Who are you?" Kagome finally ask._

_The girl bowed sarcastically with that same grin, "Ah, glad that you ask, I'm your heart!" She chirped up, "Your big," She emphasized it by making her arms spread, "Big heart."_

_"My heart?" She asked._

_"Yeah, I'm," Kagome then realized she was being moved away from the white Kagome, "Sorry, you have to do this on your own!" her "heart" waved goodbye as she danced around the mist._

* * *

As he walked around the empty void bare chest, he wondered what had happened. The demon Naraku had did something, but he couldn't remember. He was only wearing his black pants, black shoes, and his sword strapped on his side.

Suddenly, Hiei found himself deep in water. When he lost all oxygen from his mouth, he breathed only to realize he could breath under here. _'Where am I?'_

* * *

_Opening her eyes, Kagome found herself in an infernal fire. "What the?" She jumped away when the building collapse._

_"Kagome!" Turning around quickly, she saw Souta, her mother, and her grandfather. They were reaching out to her. "Mom! Grandpa! Souta!"_

_"Kagome!" Her head hen turned towards Inu Yasha, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango they're reaching out to her as well. "What?" She questions turning from her mother to her father._

_"Kagome!" She held her head in confusion as she saw Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, her father, and her stepmother. "What's happening?" She silently questioned. "I don't get this at all." She whispered to herself._

_Turning from each group, her head started to pulsate. "Which one Kagome?" Looking at her mother, Kagome winced holding on her head._

_"Yeah Kagome, who do you want to choose?" She turned to Inu Yasha who stood there with the others. She collapsed on the floor where the building grew hotter._

_"Kagome, which of the three you wish to love?" Asked Kurama. Her eyes widen. She staggered back up, "Choose Kagome!" They yelled at her._

_'I can't,' she thought silently. Suddenly, her chest started to beat, 'You can, remember, you have a big, BIG heart deep within you Kagome,' she heard that same voice inside her again._

_Opening her eyes again, Kagome's aura became warm as a gentle smile graced her lips, "I choose all of you."_

_All of them stepped back at her answer, "I can't just pick one, everyone is important to me and I love them. I can't choose between you mother," she turned towards Mrs. Higurashi._

_(this can be confusing)_

"_When are you coming back Kagome?"_

_"Mom! Tell Kagome to give me back my remote control!"_

_"Kagome, listen to your old grandpa!"_

_Kagome smiled, "Inu Yasha," she turned towards him._

(Another sequence)

_"Tetsusaiga!"_

_"Wind tunnel!"_

_"Hiraikotsu!"_

_"Fox fire!"_

_She turned her head to her stepbrother, "Kurama."_

(Confusing)

_"Let go of me woman."_

_"I have a step sister?"_

"Naraku . . .Stupid, you act like you can trap me here!" She yelled looking up at the burning ceiling. Her whole being started to glow. As she screamed, the lights from her body spreaded throughout the building blinding the people there.

* * *

As he swam to the surface, he was suddenly up on a tree. 'Now what?' 

_"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I can do!" He blinked as he heard a small voice. As he stuck his head out, his eyes widen to see Kagome with a fat stomach? He then looked towards where she was looking at with a smile. It was a little child that resembles . . . As he looks closer, his eye widens. The little child looks identical to him except for the long wavy black hair._

_The little girl's was shut as her body glows a dark aura. That dark aura felt like his. The little girl was floating now. "Don't go so high Hieiko!"_

_Suddenly the little girl was now falling, "Ah! Mommy help me!" Before Hiei could jump out of his tree to rescue the girl, someone . . .identical to him? Caught the little girl. "Ah, Daddy!"_

_Hiei's eyes widen when the demon that looks like him levitated down to Kagome, "Hieiko," he watched as Kagome scolded the little girl who seems to be her daughter._

_"Thanks Hiei," Kagome smiled and to Hiei's (the one on the tree) surprise, she kissed the demon passionatly. Hiei quickly took his head out of the tree's leaves and panted. He could feel his cheeks heated._

"What is this place?"

**"It's the future."** He was then engulfed in mists, "The future of you and Kagome."

"Who's talking to me?" He asked looking around through the traveling of his red eyes.

**"I'm the jagan eye."**

"The . . .Jagan . . .Eye?"

**"Yes."**

* * *

Her eyes slowly open. She found herself in a liquid of some kind. She could breath. "Naraku," she growled silently. As she looked around, she saw Hiei floating above her with his eyes closed. "Hiei!" She called out as she swam to his side.

* * *

_Hiei could feel his whole body warm as he saw the picture in front him. 'This can't be the future. If it is, why is my Jagan eye letting me see it?' He questions himself._

**"I can do more than give you power."** _He heard his third eye spoke._ **"I may be fused with you, but I'm not just a usable tool, I'm using your energy of the dragon as well."**

_"If this is_ _the furture, then are you telling me that we defeated the demon Naraku?"_

_His Jagan eye didn't answer, but instead a blinding light was seen. His feet started to move on it's own as he came towards the light._

* * *

"Get up damn it!" Kagome slapped Hiei in the face.

* * *

_Suddenly that light gave him a sting in the cheek._

* * *

Hiei's eyes slowly open to see Kagome with a grin. "That hurt woman." He touched his cheek smoothing it.

"At least you woke up, stupid."

"It seems you have finally awoken priestess." They looked from the jellow-like thing they were in to Naraku holding onto an orb.

* * *

**Next chapter:** _"Kurama's my brother." _**Next move**: _Move #15-Final Battle! Part 2_

**Well, you should know whom Kagome got now. I'm sorry for the fans of Kurama/Kagome and who was expecting them to be together, Gomen nasai! Review Onegai!!!!**


	16. Move 16, Living WIth Your Heart

**An**: Alright! Last Chapter is up. And you bet is going to be great as you read it. It could be confusing a bit, but great nonetheless (I hope). And I'm sorry for saying around two more chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I wish

**Move #16** – Final Battle Part 2: _Living With Your Heart_

* * *

"Dear priestess, is this your "new" acquaintances?" Kagome's eyes widen when a dark cloud passed in front of Naraku as it disappears, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Miroku, and Sango's bodies lay there unconscious. "Or was it . . .friends?" He asked almost taunting.

Kagome's hand clenched into a fist as he laughed mockingly at her. With anger coursing through her body, she shot out fist of spiritual energy at the Jell-O-like thing she is in, but was only hurt by her own power. Hiei was there to endure it as well.

"What is this thing?" She asked panting.

Naraku came closer to Kagome and made a hand motion making her flow down the watery substance to face him, "This, priestess was made by saliva of the water demons to secure power. With its sticky substance, I am able to trap you and your jagan-eyed friend here." He told.

She notices how his eyes glint mischievously before he turned from her. "Naraku," she grounded out angrily as she tried to swim out of the trap, "Let me out!"

"Now, now priestess, if I let you out now, you would miss the beauty of how your "friends" suffer and become nothing but dust." As Naraku walked away, he laughed maniacally.

Hiei just watched as Kagome tried to swim but was only blocked by the barrier it holds, "Stupid woman."

"I heard that! Why don't you try something?" She asked angrily.

"Hn." Hiei unsheathed out his sword and with one slice, the water liquid diminished, "If you could've done that, why didn't you in the first place?" She asked smiling at him.

"It seems like you were enjoying yourself."

A laugh emitted from Kagome as she walked over to the bodies. As she was ready to reach out to them, a shock entered her fingers to her body making her shook in the intensity of the power. Hiei walked over to the bodies and his jagan eye glowed. "The barrier from lightning."

With a small jump, Kagome and Hiei dodged from "Wound of the Wind". "Inu Yasha?" As Kagome looked up, she had to glide to the side from his claws.

"Kill the priestess." He simply stated charging at her again. Hiei intercepted Inu Yasha's claws with his sword, "A spirit detective."

Kagome's head shot up at that statement. "Spirit detective?" She asked in bewilderment looking towards Hiei who only "Hn."

She stood there dumbstruck at what Inu Yasha said. Her eyes darted to Yusuke then to Kuwabara and back to Hiei. _'Spirit Detectives . . .'_

"Kagome!" Her head shot up when she heard Kouga's voice. As she turned around, her eyes widen in a fraction of a size as she saw blades of wind heading towards her. She couldn't get out in time so she closed her eyes and clasped her hand together expecting something.

"Rose whip!" She recognizes that voice to be Suuichis'. Taking a peek, she was relieved to see Kouga and Suuichi's back to her.

Kouga turned around and grabbed Kagome by the waist and he and Kurama jumped away from another impact of "Dance of the Wind."

Kagura attacked them with her fan as they dodged each assault. Kouga pushed Kagome behind them as Kagura landed in front of them with a smirk, "Yo."

They furrowed their eyebrows at her as she bowed. "Naraku has ordered me to take care of you now Kouga. You are no longer of his use." Her eyes turned to Kouga who growled low in his throat.

"Kouga?" Kagome mumbled to herself, 'Was he under Naraku's control?' As she looked at his face, she shook her head. 'Can't be, he's too hot-headed to listen to anyone.' She secretly smiled to herself.

'Now to find Naraku.' She thought as she sneaked away from behind Suuichi and Kouga towards the bodies of her friend, 'First, wake them up.'

Kagome crouched down next to their bodies and concentrated in seeing the lightning barrier. "I can take this out," she smirked as she placed her hand on the lightning as it zapped. She winced, but didn't back down on pushing her hand through the barrier. "Here goes."

Her body glow azure as the energy flowed through her body to her hand. 'I hope I still have enough energy to take on Naraku.' As she opened her eyes, the barrier was surrounded by energy and then glowed brighter making the barrier disperse.

Smiling happily, Kagome placed two fingers on Yusuke and Kuwabara's forehead. A little light from her finger made their body jump in surprise causing them to be wide-awake. Unfortunately, they made a loud, "Ah!"

"Shhhhh!" Too late, everybody in that room turned towards Kagome and the two spirit detective. Inu Yasha smirked as he jumped pass Hiei and started to charge for her.

"Kagome! Get out of the way!" Suuichi called for her.

Yusuke turned towards Inu Yasha and pointed his finger, "Spirit Gun!" Kagome's eyes widen when a glow came from Yusuke's finger and straight into Inu Yasha's heart.

'No . . .' Her throat turned dry as she saw Inu Yasha fall with blood spilling from his chest. Kagome didn't know what to do as she sat there, frozen in place. "I-Inu Yasha . . ." Finally, she pulled herself up and slowly walked towards him.

"Kagome! Look out!" She didn't look as demons came hurling at her. A glow emitted from her as the demons disintegrated. They watched in awe as all the demons that came towards her died in an instance.

She dropped down to the ground next to his body, "Inu Yasha, your soul . . .where is it?" She asked lifting up his head. She saw the blank look in his eyes staring back at her. She smiled, 'How ironic, you die without defeating Naraku as he have your soul.' Before she knew it, a tear fell down from her cheek towards the subduing necklace.

Her body glowed once more, but this time it radiated warmth around the room, which made Kagura and the other demons scream. The spirit detectives shielded their eyes. When the light diminished, Kagome was no where in sight and the demons that they were battling disappeared. Inu Yasha's body was lifeless on the ground and Sango and Miroku slowly opened their eyes.

* * *

"Naraku . . ." Kagome walked towards the large demon that of Naraku. She showed no signs of emotions as she stopped in front of him. Her body was glowing and her hair was flying in different direction, "Where is Inu Yasha's soul?" She asked dangerously.

He smirked at her as he transformed back into his humanoid form, "Being chosen as the Celestial Being of Earth doesn't mean you could defeat me." Naraku said with a glare directed to her. "You may be stronger than most beings on Earth, but that doesn't mean you could hold off against the power of the shikon no tame."

Kagome stepped back as he radiate the power of the shikon. "Moron," Naraku was taken aback by her statement, "You stupid half-wit!" His eyes widen when she reverted back to her original priestess power.

"Using "your" power cannot defeat me." He said extending his hand towards her.

She laughed at him, "You know, I don't need to use my true power on you, using my "original" power will just do." She said as she struck the miasma away with her fist.

His eyes widen when she disappeared and he gasped when he was struck in the back of his head as he glided on the floor to the other end of the room, "I'll kill you, then I'll find Inu Yasha's soul." She had the coldest expression towards him, "And what you took from the four lords will be returned."

Naraku furrowed his eyebrows as she disappeared again, "Tell me, how are you able to disapp-"He turned around quickly to only be socked in the face making him hit the wall. His baboon pelt nearly ripped from him, "How are you-"

"Don't you realize it already, I wasn't disappearing, I was running." She smirked as she appeared in front of him. She extended her hand on his face. Hearing the loud piercing scream from Naraku made her smirk. When the dust disappeared, she gritted her teeth in anger. 'A stupid puppet.'

She ducked in time when tentacles came attacking her. With quick reflex, Kagome blocked with her arms as he struck her with a sword. Warm blood came trickling down her wrist. "Damn."

Kagome suddenly twisted her arm and grabbed a whole of the sword breaking it with her hands. Naraku jumped back when she glowed. All the wounds on her body healed. He smirked, "One of the common use of the chosen celestial being."

"Shut up," she said as her hands glowed. When she swiped at him, he ducked and caught her arm to only burn his hand.

He stepped back, "You should've chosen to be my mate, priestess Kagome."

She smirked, "What? disappointed? You should know who my soul mate is, and even I can not defy fate."

Naraku glared hard at her smirk. "That three-eye demon doesn't deserve you." He said as he charged at her.

Kagome made a front flip out of the way and with one jump, she landed her feet above the ceiling, sticking there. Her hair swayed down, "And Naraku, you don't deserve me either."

He was panting now, it was loss of energy. Naraku knew this would happen, he used up his limit. He looked up at Kagome. A celestial being doesn't have their limits, their power doesn't disappear, but he knows that she lost all her priestess energy.

Kagome then turned serious, "Naraku."

"Priestess."

"Let's finish this!" They yelled in unison. Kagome kicked the ceiling and Naraku jumped as they charged at one another in a battle cry. A huge light was seen as the whole area of the castle blew. Kagome was on the tree as Naraku was on the other side.

Kagome panted and then suddenly cough. Her eyes furrowed together; her body wasn't healing. Even so, she smirked.

"It seems my strategy worked." He said struggling to stand up.

Kagome stood as well as they faced off one another. Kagome held out the shikon no tama as he held out her healing orb. "So, we're at a disadvantage now." Kagome said coughing out blood.

"It seems so." He said as he also coughed out red blood. Kagome looked strangely at him then.

"I see, being without the shikon, you become a mere half-demon." Kagome grinned sadistically.

"Don't get your hopes up, you'll die even without me being whole."

"Shut up Naraku, hearing you sickens me." She said as ran towards him. He ran charged towards her. Their arms connected as fought with their free arm trying to hit one another.

Kagome couldn't help but let tears fall down her eyes. 'Naraku isn't able to die,' she realizes as they punched and kicked one another. 'So, I will make a prison for him.'

In her mind, she was crying, 'Inu Yasha, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, Shippou . . .' she trailed off in her mind as the tears flow freely, 'Forgive me for not destroying this demon, I truly tried.' She said as she closed her eyes and as they charged at each other Kagome pushed the shikon in front of her as she landed on the ground with Naraku grasping her neck.

"Buh-bye . . ." she whispered as she was pushed down to the Earth, "Naraku!" She yelled as the shikon sucked in Naraku's being as a cry was erupted from him.

"Dying is too good for you," whispered Kagome as she let the shikon seep into her skin purifying it instantly. She fell unconscious, as an orb was place on her chest embracing her heart. Her body then healed.

Hiei and the others then came. Sango and Miroku smiled at Kagome as their soul came out of their body. Their bodies then became lifeless on Kouga and Yusuke's shoulder. "What?" Asked Kouga as Botan checked their pulse.

"Th-they-they died." She whispered looking away from their body.

* * *

_"Kagome . . ."_

_Opening her eyes, she felt that familiar darkness. "Now where am I? And what's up with this darkness?" She asked to nobody in particular._

_"Kagome!" She jumped slightly when she heard four voices yelled at her._

_Turning around, she smiled to see Shippou, all grown up, Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku, "You guys . . .are alright." She said as a grin spread through her face._

_"Feh, of course we are!"_

_"But Inu Yasha you were-"_

_"I am dead!" He yelled a bit embarrassed as he coughed it out._

_Kagome looked down in sadness. She knew. "You guys are souls then."_

_"Kagome, don't look so sad." She looked up as she Shippou said this. Why shouldn't she be sad, "Look, Kagome, we are your friends aren't we?" Shippou asked tilting his head. She nodded, "Then we all want you to be happy like your family said."_

_She bit the bottom of her lips as she forced the tears away, "But-"_

_"Lady Kagome!" she shrank back at Miroku's tone of voice, "A strong person like you shouldn't be crying over our death," They all bowed to her, "We'll meet again Celestial Being." Said Miroku sadly._

_"Yeah Kagome, so don't become a crybaby." Said Sango messing up Kagome's hair._

_Soon, they were waved goodbye as they disappeared, "Bye, hope to see you again." She whispered as the light appeared._

* * *

Her eyes wiggle a little as it slowly opened. She saw nothing but blur, but soon she got adjusted to the light. When her head turned, she saw Hiei staring at her with indifference, "Have a nice sleep Kagome?" She smiled at him.

'Was that all just a dream?' She asked herself.

'No.' She looked to Hiei and saw the faintest of smile on him as he walked out of the room.

She looked around, but couldn't recognize where this place was. Suddenly, the door opened again and Suuichi came in smiling, "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked her gently as he sat down with food and beverage.

"Suuichi, where-" She was cut off as he stuck an apple in her mouth.

He smile at her, "You got us worried there, you know, you slept for a whole month."

Her eyes widen a she gulped down a chunk of the apple and as Yusuke and Kuwabara came, "A whole month?!" Then, a loud growl erupted from her stomach making her face turn red as Kurama's hair.

Everything was silent.

Then . . .

Then . . .

Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing. "What the hell was that?!" Pointed Yusuke at Kagome.

"It sounded worse than guy's burps!" Exclaimed Kuwabara. The two laughed their heads off as they walked towards her and Suuichi.

Suuichi chuckled lightly as he saw Kagome "shrink". It was quite hilarious, but he was too polite to laugh as loud as Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Hey!" She yelled at them. Kurama smiled as he lifted the rice with a spoon. As she opened her mouth to yell at them, Kurama stuffed her mouth with the rice.

She chewed on it fairly fast. Gulping, she smiled and took the bowl of rice from Kurama's lap and started to eat it fast. "Mmm, more please." She said handing the bowl back to Kurama.

"Sure thing Kagome," He smiled and left her with the other two.

When he was gone, Yusuke turned to Kagome. He noticed that her energy dissipated.

He observed her. When she was asleep for the whole month, Koenma and the people that serve him checked every information about her. They only found that she was Kagome Higurashi, descendant of the Priestess Kikyou and nothing else. She lived in a shrine that was burnt down a few months ago. Her stepbrother became Kurama and her father is just a businessman owning a company.

And the time she was "resting", he saw the energy, which flowed around her. He soon realizes that another mix of energy was coursing through her soul. She has two different kinds of energy, and they are both powerful.

"Hey Kagome, what energy do you possess?" He asked without thinking.

Kagome looked surprise, but smiled. "The spiritual energy as my descendant Kikyou and the unlimited energy of being chosen as one of the Celestial Being."

Kuwabara had his eyes wide, "You're just going to tell us like that?" He asked incredulously.

She blinked in confusion, "What? You act if I was hiding it." She half-heartedly laughed and scratches the back of her head.

Yusuke looked at her closely, "Then why are you hiding your energy now?" he asked suspiciously.

"Do all of you spirit detective always inquire injured people this rudely?" She challenged with a question of her own, "And besides, this is one of the effect of being a Celestial Being, the energy have a mind of its own and they like hiding from formidable opponents." She said, finally answering his question.

"So, it's like your energy protects you by letting other that is strong see you as a weakling?" Yusuke stated more than asking.

"Precisely." Nodded Kagome.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at one another, "I guess we could inform all that to Koenma." Said Yusuke, "Our detective work here is done." Said Kuwabara.

Before Yusuke followed Kuwabara out the door, he turned to Kagome. "Thanks." He said with a smile. She smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

"Kagome's a what?!" Asked Koenma screaming in Yusuke's face. Hiei and Kurama had left to Kagome, which only leaves Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan to deal with the son of King Enma.

"She's. A. Celestial. Being." Repeated Yusuke slowly.

Koenma breathed hard as he went down on the chair, "That position was chosen by Kami himself, but why Kagome? In the books, it was said that it's forbidden to give celestial powers to a priestess afraid of having the priestess become too strong and decides to kill all."

Botan's eyes widen, "You mean Kagome could become evil?" She asked timidly.

Koenma turned to Botan, "Yes, but if her heart is pure, then the place she is protecting will always stay free of any harm."

"Woah, Kagome?" Ask Yusuke, "Nah, she's too good to do any bad to the human race." Said Yusuke.

"Oh? And how do you know? I doubt you spent that much time with her let alone KNOW her." Said Botan.

Yusuke shook his head in a disagreeable way, "It's not that. Somehow, when I'm around her, everything always seems so easy feeling and calm. Is like she has the power to make everythig at ease is all." Said Yusuke, "Don't you feel that way too Botan."

Botan sighed and nodded, "Yeah, she has the essence of an angel." She said defeatedly.

"I don't know about you guys, but she always makes me feel as if I belong in the world instead of you guys who always thinks of me as a nobody." Kuwabara declared.

Koenma shook his head, "We still can't trust her. But if she doesn't do anything to the world for three more years, then she is trusted."

* * *

"Achoo!" Kagome sneezed loudly as she ate her bowl of rice, "Okay, that was uncalled for," she looked around suspiciously.

Kurama looked at her, "What's wrong Kagome?" He asked.

"Someone's talking behind my back." She said angrily.

"Hn. Probably just you."

* * *

**Two days later**

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, and Kuwabara led a blindfolded Kagome up the shrine's steps. Once they reached there, they saw it was being rebuilt. The construction workers were probably taking a break since there was silence. Then they led her towards the back of the shrine, "C'mon I wanna see now." Said Kagome smiling.

"Wait a bit more Kagome." Said Botan smiling. Kurama smiled warmly at Kagome as they reached their destination. She would be really surprise at what she's going to see.

"Okay," started Keiko. "Now."

Yusuke took off the blind fold and everyone yelled, "Surprise!" Except for Hiei of course.

Kagome stared straight, then looked down and her eyes lit up with light. Her throat dry, heart beating faster, and her whole body shook. As she gulped down a lump in her throat, she dropped down on her knees and touched the tombstones.

Each one, she traced their carved out names. 'Inu Yasha,' 'Sango', 'Miroku', 'Shippou.' She looked at their graves as it says, 'To the memory of the truest friends.'

Her eyes then darted to the other graves. She smiled, as it was her families' graves. Their bodies were buried in tombstones underground. Her lips quivered as she bit her bottom lip. She clenched her fist and shakily held her hands out to her chest. Closing her eyes, the shikon no tama floated out of her body. The shikon then glow a brilliant light.

"Wish is to be granted; my wish, Midoriko, is for me to see my friends and families someday." She smiled as the jewel pulsated.

**'Your heart is big, young celestial being. So, I shall make your wish be granted, but . . .'**

Kagome had her eyes closed as she smiled waiting for Midoriko to finish, **'I want you to keep our souls seal in this jewel deep within your pure heart.'**

A grin made it's way on Kagome's face. The jewel pulsated again and then floated from the palm of her hands back inside her chest where it was sealed. 'Thank you.' Kagome said to Midoriko.

**'Hope you have a life to remember, dear young one.'**

As Kagome stood back up, she turned to her friends. They stared at her in amazement. "Thanks," She whispered as her bangs covered her eyes, "For everything," she looked up and to their surprise she crushed them in her arms.

"Thank you . . .so much." She said letting one tear slip from her eyes.

Kurama and Kagome walked towards home as everyone retired to theirs. It was still the evening since they went to the graves in the morning. Kagome was humming a song to herself as they walked. Kurama nearly jumped when she stopped all of sudden.

"Suuichi!" He tensed when she yelled his name loudly, "You haven't told me who Kurama is yet? Is he a spirit detective like you?" She asked curiously. She almost had forgotten that name. Key word, ALMOST.

"Eh? Kagome . . .I-"

"Suuichi!" Kagome and Suuichi blinked in unison as they heard a cry from many voices. When they turned around, they saw a bunch of girls running towards him.

Kagome smiled, "Hello!" She chirped up.

"Don't "hello us" tramp. Why do you always hang around Suuichi? Are you his girlfriend?" They almost sounded pleading with their eyes watering up.

Suuichi and Kagome didn't reply as they both turned crimson, "Course not!" Kagome shouted, embarrassed of that accusation.

"Then how could you hang around him day and night?" The supposedly leader said. The girl who was Maya. "We even saw you two go ino the same house." One said.

Kagome and Kurama stepped back, "Kurama's my brother." Kagome stated with a light laugh.

All the girl's eyes widen, "That's can't be true!" They yelled in unison.

"You two don't even resemble one another," said Maya.

This time Kagome want to laugh out loud. Everybody seems to be thinking the wrong idea, "Ever heard of "step" brother?" Kagome ask.

They all step back, then turned towards Suuichi, "How come you didn't tell us you have a step sister?" the one with green hair ask.

Kurama smiled sheepishly, "No one ever ask?" He said shrugging.

They were all embarrassed that each used an excuse to get away from Suuichi. Kagome looked towards Kurama and saw a crestfallen face, "Hey what's wrong Kurama?" She asked with concern etched in her face.

He looked up and gave her a warm smile, "It's really nothing," he said calmly. 'Kagome, I guess you only see me as a brother then.' He thought sighing in his mind. He felt heartbroken, but what can he do when she loves him only as a brother.

Kurama's head jerked up when he felt small hands slid into his. He looked up to see Kagome winking at him and then she did something surprising. She kissed his cheek. He blushed at that and looked at her questioningly, "Fate has it that we are destine to be brothers and sister. If we met as an acquaintance, I would probably fall for you." She said smiling.

Kurama smiled along with her, "But," She continued, "I already know whom I'll be with." She said, "And you know what Suuichi, I love you as much as I love him." She said. With that, they started to walk together.

Kagome then swung her hands, locked with his hand, up and down as she hummed a beautiful tune.

(could be confusing)

_"M-My step-sisiter?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Kagome Higurashi, it's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"Um . . .same here."_

_"But when and WHY did you came?"_

Kurama stared at Kagome with a smile. 'She has a big heart.' He thought, 'But I wonder, who is her soulmate?' He question to himself, 'Still, Kagome, I'll always love you. Even if I remain as your stepbrother, I will always look after you as a brother should do.'

(could be so very confusing)

_"Pss . . .I though it was suppose to be Higurashi, not Minamoto."  
  
"Oh that, I decided to keep with my father's name is all, is it a problem?"_

_"You're bleeding,"_

_"Kagome?"_

_"Suuichi what happen?"  
  
"I can not explain."_

As Kagome hummed, she smiled to herself. _'Thank you.'_ She said to the shikon deep within her.

**'No Kagome, your heart is what should be thanked.'** It glowed inside her heart.

**'Because Kagome, living with your heart, is what makes you,'** it paused, **'You.'**

* * *

Kagome plopped herself on the comfort of her bed. Her hair was sprawled around her. She wasn't tired, waking up from a month long sleep made her realize that the energy of the celestial being was recovering.

As she stared at the ceiling, she reached out towards it. Her hands started to become swirls of blue and pink mixed together. 'I wonder if I'll be able to keep all this energy in this body . . .' she thought wanting to laugh, 'I am after all a human.'

Sighing, she tilted her head and was surprised to see Hiei sitting on her window sell. She sat up on her bed and her smile became a grin, "Yo!" She said.

He glanced at her and nodded then went back to looking at the stars. "I said 'Yo'." He jumped a little when he heard her voice next to his ear. He back away from her face in surprise when she appeared there without making a sound.

"What are you? A ghost?" He asked a bit annoyed. She looked at him questioningly. "Hiei . . ." She whispered without thinking.

He turned his head to her. Their eyes locked in a stare. Her sapphire eyes soon brighten as she smiled at him. He was the first to break the stare as he turned away from her. Kagome walked towards the window sell and placed her hands on it and breathed in the air. "Hiei?" His eyes glanced.

"Who the hell is Kurama?" She asked looking at him darkly with an evil grin. That's the only thing she hasn't figured out yet, "Tell me," she said leaning down to face level with him, "Or I'll force it out of you."

Hiei right then burst out laughing. Kagome turned crimson out embarrassment. 'He-he's laughing . . .' She thought. 'Wait! He's laughing? Why that jerk.' With that she bonked him on the head leaving a fairly large bump, "I asked for the answer, not a stupid cracked up demon."

"Hn."

"Tell me."

"Hn . . ."

"Quit "hn" ing. Tell me now." She said crossing her amrs in front of her chest in a pout.

"Stupid. It's your brother idiot."

"What?"

"Suuichi is Kurama, I thought you figured that out already."

"You mean . . .all this time . . .This Kurama your talking about is . . .Suuichi?!" She asked incredulously. Hiei smirked and nodded. Soon, Kagome giggled to herself.

'Of course, it's so obvious.'

'Dummy.' Hiei said to her.

Kagome shrugged and jumped on the window sell. She sat down next to Hiei and dangled her feet. "Hiei, do you believe in fate?"

"Fate is something that causes life and death, isn't it?"

"Your partially right, but fate can be a book where everything is planned out too ya know. If there's fate, there has to be destiny." She said looking at the dark sky. "And, do you believe in soul mate?" She asked looking at him.

He looked at her curiously, "Where are you getting at?" He asked suspiciously.

"I know who my soul mate is." She whispered turning her head back to the sky. She kicked her feet as if she was a child.

"And that would be . . ." Hiei said trailing off feeling a bit disappointed. His heart was sinking.

Kagome sighed, "Give you one guess. A fire demon with three eyes." She said in a soft voice. He barely heard that.

(It can very confusing, but try to understand!!!!)

Then his eyes widen when Kagome placed her lips upon his. Soon though, he started to return the kiss. She snaked her arms around his neck and he encircles his arms around her waist. He felt energy flowing around him as that energy lifted them up the sky.

_"What are you? You have high abnormal spirit energy."_

_"I'm a human?"_

_"I'll introduce myself again."_

_"My name is Kagome Higurashi, a priestess, if that was the answer you want me to give you."_

He tightens his arms around her waist as they floated through the sky. They parted for lack of oxygen, "Is it obvious now?"

_"Tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell me Hiei."  
  
"No woman."  
  
"Hm . . .Then we'll both be like this for the whole time until I get an answer."_

Hiei couldn't help the smile that formed his lips. Kagome then undid the knot for his white headband which covered the jagan eye. "The jagan eye must've told you, didn't it?"

_"Y-you know the lord of the western land?"_

_"Actually I knew it from my grandfather who used to live up in a shrine,"_

He gulped and looked away from her. A blush crept up his cheek. Kagome laughed lightly as she they kissed again. 'Ashiteru . . .' Kagome told him in his mind.

_"That hurt woman."_

'Ashiteru . . .'

_"At least you woke up, stupid."_

'Hiei.'

_"If you could've done that, why didn't you in the first place?"_

_"It seems like you were enjoying yourself."_

'Kagome.'

* * *

**What do you think, it's not really romantic, but hey this is the ending. You all might think that it's a Kagome/Kurama AND Kagome/Hiei, but it doesn't matter because that's the ending.**

**Ja ne! –oh yeah before you leave, give your opinion about the story.**


	17. Christmas Special

**AN: **As I said in chapter 14, Hiei is taller than Kagome. Oh yeah! This is a Christmas speical, not an epilogue. I was so much in a hurry to write this fic, that some part is so confusing!!! I'm terribly sorry about those part, but try to bear with me!!!

**Disclaimer: **- -'

**_Living with Your Heart _**- _Christmas Special . . ._

* * *

Kagome tiptoed silently through the warmth of the hallway. Her hair fell silently over her shoulders as she stopped in an open door. It was dark and silent. Smiling slightly, she went in and stopped short at the small black-covered bed. Shaking her head, Kagome picked up the spike-hairdo boy and placed him on the bed tucking him in the comforts of his blanket. 

She looked over the black bed, towards the dark navy blue bed. Kagome walked over there and placed the eleven years old girl under her covers. Tucking her long black hair under her small figure, she kissed the top of the child's forehead, easing the snoring.

Walking over to the young boy, Kagome kissed him on the forehead making the six-year-old boy smile in his sleep. As she tiptoed out of the room, she closed the door slowly as to not make a sound.

Using the black scrunchy on her wrist, she tied her hair in a low-ponytail. Again, she walked silently down the stairs, as to not make a sound. Making her way to the Christmas tree, Kagome made sure she didn't step on anything, which can cause her husband to wake up.

She smirked to herself, as she found her way towards the presents. Reaching in her apron, she reached out for the black object. Zipping it out of her pocket, Kagome clicked open the light. Smiling triumphantly, she searched silently through the boxes for her name.

Suddenly her eyes brighten when she found a neatly gifted-wrapped box with her name on it. The wrappings were nicely done in snowy flakes. Getting up from her crouching position, she sat quietly down on the couch.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows as she moved a bit to get comfortable only to here a soft moan in her ear. Eyes widening, she stood up abruptly and turned around, dropping her gift in the process. She gasped slightly, as she recognizes those ruby red eyes. "Hi-Hiei?"

Kagome shunned the flashlight in Hiei's eyes making him squint in response. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome looked from him, then towards the stairs, back at him, then towards the stairs. Finally, her eyes rested on him, "B-but you were asleep, and I was . . .well, I just saw you . . .why . . .what . . .how-"

"After you tucked in the kids, I supposedly came down here." He said crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Mind explaining why you're up so late my dear wife?" He asked sarcastically. Kagome gulped and backed away until she hit the stairs. Glancing up, she smiled and laughed lightly as Hiei stalked over to her.

Kagome rubbed the back of her head then . . . made a run for it upstairs leaving Hiei to shake his head. 'Couldn't she think of any other way to avoid this?' He sighed and ran up stairs, passing Kagome in the process. He sat there on the bed waiting patiently for her to come.

Not any later, Kagome was panting and locking the door. He raised an eyebrow as she walked backwards towards the bed. His eyes widen a bit when she just collapsed on him making them both fall on the bed. He could feel her tensing over him as he groan a bit from her weight and the feel of her body above him.

She stood up abruptly and made her way to the light switch. She opened it and pointed her right index finger at him. "Hiei?!" Her eyes practically popped out of its socket. "But you . . .I was sure . . ." She opened the door and peeked outside. Looking back behind her, a gasp escaped her lips when she was faced to face with Hiei. She backed away until she hit the wall of the hallway.

"Kagome . . ." He looked at her show no sign of emotion as he held her wrist against the wall with her head between her hands. Kagome smiled nervously at Hiei as he pressed his body against her. Hiei whispered in her ear, "Wait a few more hours . . .Quit being so naughty."

Gulping nervously, she answered, "Then tell me what you got me, then I won't fuss over it and kick you out of bed." She said equally in tone. That made him shiver. Kagome may not be affected by his whispers, but he'll always be affected by hers. It's strange, probably because of her innocence even after they became mates.

He let go of her as she rubbed her wrist. "You're always so harsh." She whispered silently.

"I can be more harsh in many ways . . ." He said to her. She blinked in confusion, "What does that mean?" She asked.

Hiei almost fell over at Kagome's clueless face. Shaking his head, he walked back inside the room, Kagome following behind. 'She's still so dense . . .' He thought. "Kagome . . .please wait." He almost growled out.

She pouted, "Fine, be that way, you spoil sport." She stuck out her tongue at him. Hiei smirked, then grabbed Kagome by the wrist and pulled her to bed, not before he turned off the light and locked the door. Kagome looked up at him, "Hiei?"

Smirking, he kissed her right in the lips making her smile and return the gesture.

* * *

Hiei's eyes open slowly open as the sun peeked out from the window. He squinted a bit as he let his bare arm travel to rub his eyes. He looked towards the door as loud knocking came forth. Looking to his side, he saw Kagome laying under the sheets next to him exposing her body to him. He smirked and got out of bed. He hurriedly placed on his leather black pants leaving his upper body bare and exposed as he went over to the unending knock. 

Opening the door slowly, he looked down to face the two little munchkins that he was expecting. He smiled a bit before turning back into his stone expression. "What is it?" He asked gruffly. His eyes soften when Hieiko and Jaganji grinned up at him.

"Daddy, it's Christmas morning!" They both exclaimed happily, "Wake up Mommy now!" when Jaganji was ready to run towards his mother, Hieiko grabbed a hold of the little boy's waist.

Shaking her head, Hieiko held tightly to Jaganji. "No, that wouldn't be proper, mommy and daddy probably did something," she coughed a bit as a small blush stained her cheeks. "Privately, so let's just wait for Daddy to wake Mommy up okay?" She smiled down at her little brother.

He pouted crossing his arms, "But it's fun to bounce on Mommy."

"Not today, if you don't want extra training . . ." Replied Hiei, trying hard to keep from laughing at the small child.

"But what's so private about you and mommy?" He asked looking between Hiei and Hieiko. His bright eyes, that is so much like Hieis', widen in confusion. Hiei wonders why his daughter is more like him and his only son is more like Kagome. It's somehow strange that way to him.

He stomped his foot angrily getting Hiei's attention, "Anyone gonna tell me?" He asked crossing his arms in a Hiei-like manner.

Hieiko ushered the small boy outside, "I'll tell you later alright Jagan-chan?" She looked over her shoulder and winked at her father.

Hiei smirked at Hieiko and shook his head. Turning around, he walked over to Kagome's side. Placing a hand on her bare shoulder, he nudged her softly. But when there was no response for the fifth try, he nudged her, more aggressively. That end up making her jump out of bed and revert into a fighting stance.

Kagome squinted her eyes and then smiled at Hiei once she knew who he was, "Good morning." She said. Looking down at herself, a deep blush ran through her face as she used the white sheets to cover herself. Grumbling, she practically pushed Hiei out of the room saying she'll be dressed in a moment.

Kagome went towards the closet, but was interrupted again when the door open. Turning around a bit angry, she threw a pillow in Hiei's face, "Could I get some privacy?" She said harshly.

Hiei caught the pillow and smiled, "I need a shirt." He replied.

Kagome grabbed a black T-shirt from the ground and tossed it towards him. She ran over to the door and slammed it in Hiei's face.

Rubbing his nose, he looked boredly at the door. 'Privacy of your husband, smart.' He called out to her, "There is nothing that I haven't seen."

"Shut up you!" Was his response.

He smirked as he proceeded downstairs.

"Hey dad! Thanks." He looked up from where he was at the stairs. Hieiko had unwrap one of her gift and received a black aura sword. She swung it around at Jaganji as he dodged apparition strikes that came out of the sword. He placed his gift out and Hieiko ripped the present to shred revealing a pair of Santa Clause pajamas.

Hieiko cracked up laughing as Jaganji blushed. Jaganji grumbled. "This must be mommy's gift," he pouted, but smiled. He did complain of having a hard time sleeping, so she must've gotten that to cure it.

Hiei sat down on the couch and yawned to himself when the two weren't looking. Jaganji opened another gift and he smiled when he gotten those black motorcycles gloves that he wanted. He placed it on and challenged his sister to a sparring match leaving their other unwrapped gift behind.

Before they were about to dual Hiei reminded them, "Destroy the house and train in the mountains for five years."

Hieiko and Jaganji nodded nervously towards their father, 'K'so!' They've destroyed it last time and had to train in the demon world for a month.

Kagome came down moments later, running towards the tree. She was too absorbed in unwrapping her gift to pay attention to her children's fight. With one swift hand, she ripped open her present. Her eyes widen when she saw the black dress. Standing up, she unfolds it to only gape. Her lips then began to twitch as she looked towards Hiei. He was looking anywhere but her as a blush stained his cheeks. "Hiei . . ." She started, stomping over and stopped shortly in front of him, "This is for your purpose." Her eyes glinted evilly as she began to strangle her husband.

"I can't help myself . . ." He held her wrist trying to catch his breath, "It'll look lovely on you."

"Only for you!" She exclaimed. Jaganji and Hieiko stopped and looked at their mother. Hieiko kept on her laughter as she saw what father had gave her. Jaganji tilted his head in confusion. It was a black dress (more like lingerie) that reached only passed her thigh, see through! Gapping at the gift in her hands, she missed Hiei tucking something under the couch.

Kagome calmed down with a sigh. "I should've known." Plopping down on the couch, she shook her head.

Hieiko and Jaganji stopped their dual and went on to opening more gifts. Kagome looked at them and smiled as they thanked them. According to their "list", they had received everything they wanted, but there were also some surprises. Kagome looked at Hiei, then grabbed something from under the couch.

"Here, this is for you." She smiled and thrust the small cloth-like object into his hand. Hiei undid the tie and was surprise that a white bandanna appeared. Looking at it, he turned it over.

His mouth parted open, as he became dazed. Suddenly getting his senses back, he turned to glare at Kagome. "What is this?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Kagome bit her lips from laughing, "Your Christmas gift of course . . ." She smiled then placed her right hand on lips trying badly to hold the laughter, "And I'm expecting you to wear it."

Hiei looked incredulously at Kagome, "Are you crazy woman?" He looked at it then at her as she started to laugh. It was a bandanna and the front has a small picture of Hieiko, Jaganji, Kagome, and himself . . .in-in **chibi-form**! They were all doing a small peace sign.

"It'll suit you dad." They looked over to Hieiko who appeared out of nowhere behind the peach-color sofa. Her head was on her arms, which were propped on the top of the couch. "Wear it out to the party tonight." She smirked at look of her fathers'.

Hiei turned back into his poker-face stare; "I refuse to." He placed the bandanna into a fold again. Hieiko's hands were swift as she took it out of his lap and tied it on his head, covering up the Jagan eyes.

Kagome leaned forward and poked his forehead, "It does really suit you dear." She said sarcastically. Hieiko and Jaganji laughed along with their mother as Hiei crossed his arm in embarrassment.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck with a grin, "Besides, it's everyone we know."

* * *

Jaganji grumbled irritably as his mother placed a scarf around his neck. "I don't need this." He groaned with a slumped shoulder. Looking up at his mother, his eyebrow creased low on his eyes, "Mother, is all this actually necessary?" He asked. He was wearing a black and white striped scar, white beanie over his spiked up hair, black comfortable mittens, a white down jacket over a black sweatshirt, and baggy cargo black pant. In Jaganji's opinion, he was overdressed.

Kagome smiled down at her son, "To keep you from getting a cold dear." She pinched his nose playfully. Looking towards the presence at the door, she smiled at Hieiko, "Remember to wear your jacket out okay?" She smiled kindly.

Hieiko smirked, but nodded. "Wait, how come she's not wearing a sweater?" Asked Jaganji frowning. Hieiko was in a simple black leather pant (which has striking resemblance to Hieis'), normal black boots, white sleeveless shirt, and a white beanie.

The young girl stuck out her tongue playfully, "Cause I'm not as young as you remember that little Jaganji, and besides I'm more mature." She nodded to herself.

Hiei came from behind his daughter and dropped a large oversized navy blue sweatshirt on Hieiko going around her neck. She blinked in confusion as she held out the sweater in front of herself. Looking at her dad with a glare, he just returned the fierce glare. "I don't need this!" She exclaimed.

Kagome got up from her crouched position and walked towards Hieiko and Hiei, "Course you do." She replied simply.

"And pray tell why?" She asked a bit arrogantly crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Kagome simply patted her head, "Even a half-demon can't stand the cold." She smiled kindly. Her eyes suddenly flickered as she smirked, "Or would you like to wear a warm, layered, comfortable kimo-"

"Don't finish that mother." The young girl said, rather harshly. Grumbling, she slipped into the sweatshirt. Her brother looked at her and started to tease her.

"Look who's walking about young, huh sis?"

Kagome laughed lightly then looked towards Hiei as the children bickered. The family convinced him to wear the bandanna she got him. It was adorable, but embarrassing all the same. She hid his other bandanna from him and she told him if he doesn't wear the bandanna, he'll have to sleep on the couch for a whole month. He groaned, grumbled, and insulted (she insulted him back), but he had no other choice but to wear it out.

Jaganji and Hieiko ran out of their mother and father's room as they went in their own. Grabbing a few gift-wrap boxes, they ran back out to see their parent's, arms wrapped around each other, kissing under a mistletoe, "Ew . . .Stop that." Said Jaganji, clearly grossed out.

Hieiko laughed hysterically at her little brother. She stopped when Kagome and Hiei stared at her. "Sorry," turning back to her brother, she hit the back of her head, "I put the freakin mistletoe up there for a reason ya know!" She exclaimed.

Kagome and Hiei looked at her, Kagome smiling and Hiei having a smug look. "You seem to be maturing well Hieiko."

Hieiko, in turn blush at the suppose compliment. She rubbed the back of her head and stuck her tongue out playfully, "Being mature has its advantage." She grinned. Turning around, ready to walk downstairs, she grabbed a hold of Jaganji's hood and dragged him with her leaving her parent's alone.

Cocking her head towards the ceiling, she looked at the mistletoe, "I didn't even notice it was up there until just now." Looking, at Hiei, she looked down towards his arm. "And since when did you came and put your arms around me?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows as she stared in his eyes. "Well are you-"

Before she could utter another word, his lips claimed hers once again. The warm feeling of his tongue made her gave in as she returned the kiss.

When they were finished, Kagome was flushed and out of breath. Her eyes suddenly widened as she looked at the decoration of her hallway. "Oh! We're going to be late! C'mon, we got to get out gifts and head to Kurama's house." She looked at her watch, "We'll probably make it in time for Christmas dinner." She added as she ran in the room, towards the closet and took out red and green package.

Hiei, with a bored expression left downstairs. He saw Jaganji and Hieiko grabbing their gifts. "No, you both aren't aloud to bring those swords." He calmly told them.

"Come on Dad! Why not?" Asked Hieiko, almost pleading. But all she received from her father was that damn poker face. Making a pouting face, she stomped over and placed it back where all the other swords are. Jaganji, better to follow her sister, also placed his sword back on their stool.

Hiei waited until those two turned around before quickly getting the gift he left under the couch. He tucked it under his black trench coat pocket. Kagome came running down afterwards, then dragged them all out of the door.

* * *

It was a small Christmas party with Kurama, Botan, Koenma, Genkai, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabra, Shizuru, and etc(lazy to type the rest out). When they all spotted them, Yusuke and Kuwabara sputtered out laughing when they saw the bandanna Hiei was wearing. 

Hiei directed a menacing glare at them as their hands fried up. They had to dump in the punch for it to cool off. "What the hell was that for?!" Yelled Yusuke angrily.

He closed his eyes and smirked as he went to Kagome. 'Nothing in particular, just a friendly welcome . . .' He told them in their minds.

Jaganji and Hieiko placed their gifts under the Christmas tree along with Hiei and Kagome. Afterwards, they joined everyone to the dining room where everyone was seated on a comfortable chair. Hieko went over to sit next to a blue-hair boy, same age as her. Jaganji plopped himself next to an orange-haired girl, only she was a tad bit shorter. Hiei and Kaome found themselves a seat next to one another between Shizuru and Genkai.

Since no one was eating yet, Hieiko was the first to dig in as she ate the small portion of fruitcake. Since the gesture seems to make everyone realize the silence, they all laughed amongst themselves. Out of pure embarrassment and humiliation forgetting that they all knew each other.

"Mmmm . . .This is good, even in the cold." Jaganji shivered slightly as he ate the small vanilla ice cream. He turned towards Sara the younger girl, "You want some?"

She shook her head frantically, "I-Isn't it t-too c-co-cold to eat ice c-cream?" She asked a bit hesitant shown in her voice.

"Nah, it's the perfect temperature, right sis?" When he looked towards her, he was hit with mash potatoe. When he slid off his face, a glare was directed towards Hieiko.

She grinned as she turned towards the emerald eye boy, who has the blue hair, "That was perfect aim, right?" He smiled at her and nodded, but eyes widen when a small portion, spoonful, of vanilla ice cream hit her dead in the ear.

He could see Hieiko shivering from head to toe as she slowly turned towards Jaganji.

"Why you little . . ." Instead of finishing her sentence, she threw peas at him. Not just one pea, but a dozen, which cause it to spread as it hit a boy with hige brown eyes, and slicked black hair.

"Hieiko . . ." The boy, same age as Hieiko, said threw gritted teeth. He picked up his fruit cake and threw it at her, only to cause it to hit the boy with blue hair next to her, she dodged his assault.

The boy with blue hair looked at Keisuke, smiling, "I owe you this!" He threw his whole plate of food at the other boy. His eyes widen and ducked, which caused it to hit his father.

Yusuke wiped the mess of food from his face and turned to whoever had thrown that. What he saw was an empty handed Kaiiten, and a laughing Kuwabara. That in turn cause him to scream, "Food fight!"

Everyone in the room tried to dodge every food that was thrown at them, but couldn't dodge all, as they had to return the onslaught. It lasted for at least thirty minute when Kurama, a bit annoyed stepped on his table. "That's enough!" He called to everyone. They all stopped, but cracked up laughing all together as vanilla ice cream hit Kurama's face, dead on.

It took awhile for everyone to get cleaned up. Even so, they had to borrow clothes from either Kurama or Botan to Kaiiten or Tanakin. Once all the kid's were dressed, they all just ran outside to finish their game.

Hieiko and Jaganji went outside to join the rest of the children. They were all playing a game of snowball war. Hieiko smiled evilly as she followed her brother. The other kids greeted them. She went the opposite way to the other teams from Jaganji. 'Time to meet the frosty queen everyone.'

Kagome nodded at what the Keiko said. She was complaining of how Yusuke was always leaving her to do everything around the house as he go on another Koenma's missions. Botan came jumping over awile later, "It's almost time to open the gifts. Let's go now you two." Nodding, Kagome sighed.

A few minuted later, the door opened showing a couple of kids panting covered in snow. They shook it off, but shivered afterwards. "Hieiko, please try not to go so rough anymore." The girl with the red hair and lavender eyes hugged herself shivering.

"I think she's actually planning to hurt someone." Replied the boy with emerald eyes and short blue hair. He was hitting the side of his head to get the snow out of his ears.

Jaganji glared dagger at his sister, "You always do this, every year ice queen."

He was patted in the head by a boy who was old as Hieiko, "Quit being such a sore loser aight, it was just a game." He had short black, slicked hair and wide brown eyes.

Shaking his head, the little spiky hair boy said, "Tell that to Hieiko."

A small girl with orange hair and blue eyes timidly smiled at Jaganji who was almost a year older than her, "I think sis went too hard too." She blushed embarrassed as she walked quietly away from the smug-looking Hieiko.

Shrugging innocently, she walked towards her parents, "Ah . . .You're mistaken, I was always like this." Averting her gaze, she looked at the gift that was handed to her. She called out to them as they stood there at the door, some glaring behind her back, "Hey, if you guys don't want your presents, I'll be more than glad to take it." She smirked as they all piled around the Christmas tree with their parents. Everyone had played secret Santa this year.

Hieiko unwrapped hers' and she said a small yes. She received a whip from her uncle Kurama. Actually, she really doesn't know how to use one, but enjoy any gift as long as their weaponry. Looking at her uncle, she grinned. The card read,

I heard from your mother how much you train, it seems you have worked with every weapon that is known, but there is one that you're not an expert with, the whip.

Kurama . . .

Kurama looked at his gift and found it to be some sort of strange magic-like pouch read the card, and was surprised it was from Koenma. He looked at the card and found it said one simple word, _Fox. _And a chibi Koenma making a peace sign.

Koenma opened his and smiled lightly at the gift, it was a white pacifier. Not what he was expecting, but enjoyed it. He looked at the card and wanted to fall over. Looking over at his secret santa, he smiled nervously at the young girl. It was from Sara, Kuwabara's daughter, the shy one with orange hair and blue eyes. He read over the card,

Uh . . .I'm sorry if you didn't want this, but . . . Mr. Koenma I always see you with a blue pacifier and I always wondered if you needed a new one.

....Sara

Sara smiled when she stared at her gift. It was a small cd player. She had asked for one of this, but her father always forget. Reading the card, she looked over to her uncle Yusuke. He remembered for her father. As she read the card, her eyes glittered brightly.

Hey kiddo, I heard you wanted one of these, so I got ya one. That idiot Kuwabara probably forgotten all about it I'm guessing. Oh yeah, try to be more open, take your dad for example . . .

From your Uncle Yusuke

Jaganji pouted again, he received an orb. As he shook it, wondering if it actually do anything, his eyes lit up when the orb began to glow and a light surrounded his body. He began to feel weak as his eyelid drooped. "The Orb of Drowsiness." He whispered as drool came to the side of his lips as he fell on the floor. "Why thank you Kai." He mumbled before falling into dreamland. He missed his chance to read his card as it says,

I knew you would just jump for the gift instead of looking at who it is. Well, Jaganji, you're the second youngest of all the kids here, so remember to watch out before jumping into conclusions. Maybe you'll realize . . .After you wake up.

Kaiiten a.k.a Kai . . .

The boy with blue hair and emerald eyes smiled. He was the son of Kurama and Botan, named Kai. He was as old as Hieiko. He was the one who gave the gift to Jaganji. It was meant to be a practical joke. As he looked down, he unwraps his gift. He waited until Jaganji opened the gift to see the reaction. It was as he predicted. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a book. He looked at the card and blushed. He looked over to Hieiko who was busy trying to snatch the Christmas tree down. She was stopped shortly by her mother. He read over the card,

I always see you read a book when your alone, so I hope you enjoy this cause I have no clue of what you favor. Eh? . . .Oh yeah, try to visit Tokyo and play with me more often would ya

To: Kai, Lonely BlueFox

From: Hieiko, LonelyEmber

Keisuke, the boy with brown eyes and slicked black hair, unwraps his gift. He looked confused at the necklace, 'Guys don't need necklace.' He thought. Keisuke is Keiko and Yusuke's son. He looked at the card and eyes widen when it was his aunt Kagome. His eyes popped out of it's socket's as he read the card,

Try to protect what's important to you, become responsible of your little sister inside your mother's tummy.

Always, Kagome

Kagome shook her gift as to guess what's inside. There was no card so she couldn't find who it was. It was decorated neatly in a puppy's wrappings. Slowly, she tore out the wrappers and slowly took out the tissue papers. Her eyes widen when she saw the silver necklace with the small diamond for the chain. They only had one and she remembers correctly that someone had bought before her. Reading the card, she blinked in surprise,

. . .Meet your secret santa out in the porch at midnight . . .

Botan looked at the object her younger daughter had gave her. It was a small golden bracelet with Botan and Kurama engraved on it. It was sweet really. she giggled slightly as she read the card,

Always and forever, hope you and daddy never fight -which obviously you won't-and stay our true and trusting parents, forever and ever . . .oh yeah, give a lecture to Kai, cause it's obvious he's crushing badly on sis, ya know . . .Hieiko

......Tanakin

The girl with lavender eyes and red hair scanned through the card a bit angered. The gift she received was quite nice, two icy flowers like earrings, but what he said in the card was so childish. She was Tanakin, Kurama and Botan's child, a few years older than Jaganji. He was practically making fun of her. She really doesn't mind of what he says, but he's being so immature considering he's fairly older than she is. She looked over the card,

Hey shrimpy, hope ya like the gifts. It's nothin' big, but it'll do considering you're just a small kid. Oh yeah, try not to act so mature all-like, it doesn't suit you at all. ;P Stay small and shrimpy, grow up, you'll be all old and wrinkly.

From your bro's best friend . . .Keisuke

Yusuke unwraps his gift and looked at the small ring. It was silver, but the main part of it was a blue small gun. Reading the card, he looked towards Keiko and smiled slightly.

Dear Yusuke,

I knew this had cost a lot of money, that why you didn't get it in the first place, but I wanted to show how much I love you. And if you don't mind, STAY HOME MORE OFTEN!!!!!!

Love, Keiko An angry chibi Keiko was neatly drawn after the wording.

Keiko neatly unwrapped her gift, and took the tissue paper out. She looked cluelessly at the small hat. Blinking in surprise, she gasped when she read the card.

I hope you like this little small hat, it's really for your infant inside your stomach actually. I'm really sorry about the gift, but I truly had no clue what you had wanted.

Please forgive me, Kagome H.

P.S. I know how lame the present is so I'll make it up to you somehow

Kuwabara grinned from ear to ear at the small gift. It wasn't much, but the thought had always count. It was a small sword key-chain with the word "K" engraved on the handle. He read the card,

Sorry Uncle Kuwabara, I was short on money, my allowance was only a nickle an hour that's why.

From a small penniless dude, Jaganji . . .

Hiei looked at the small pearl he held in his hand. Smiling slightly, he looked at his little sister. She had grown into a beautiful woman, but he had to drop his smile once he remembered whom she married. That idiot Kuwabara, why him of all people. 'At least the bastard's been keeping her happy.'

Brother, I'm still surprise that I am your sister. I know the bad things you did in the past, but I don't hate you. I just wished you could've told me sooner. I know I never had the chance to tell you this but . . .I really am proud to have a brother like you.

-Yukina-

Yukina unwrap her gift slowly. A small smile lit her face. It was a small crystalized crane. She looked at it warmly as she read over the card,

I had known you wanted this, so this is what I got you

Genkai

Gekai looked irritated at the small gift. It was a pikachu pillow. 'Great, that moron actually think I'll use this.' Tossing it aside, she continued to read her card,

Hey Genkai, I'm short on money, so I hope you appreciate this gift.

. . .Kuwabara

Shizuru looked boredly at them as she sighed. She was didn't join in on the Secret Santa, nor did Yusuke's mother. It was too premature for them so they both is now on the couch, getting themselves drunk.

(hopefully I'm not missing anyone!!!!! '- -)

Once everyone had opened their gift, they started talking among themselves. Everyone had gotten up and went to get a few snacks. Kuwabara and Yusuke went to get punch. Kuwabara had poured some on his cup, but had to turn around when he heard his daughter call out to him, "Dad, can I be excused to go outside to ge-get some-something?" Sara asked timidly.

"Sure honey!" He called out.

When Kuwabara turned around, he stared blankly at the angered Yusuke. He was crushing the small paper cup in his hands. His pants seems to be wet, "You stupid moron!" Yusuke yelled in his face and dumped the whole punch on Kuwabara's head. That in turn caused the two men to punch each other in the face.

"You guys stop it, children are watching." Keiko tried to say.

Kaiiten just watch and shook his head. He sighed to himself, 'Grown-ups can be too immature sometimes.'

"Hey, we don't mind." Butt in Hieiko, "We're more than happy to see adults start a scene." She walked right next to Kai as she called out, "Knock each other out, whoever wins I want to battle."

"Hieiko!" She jumped slightly at her mother's tone.

Sara, who came back from getting a doll, watched in horror as her father was kicked everywhere around, "P-please st-stop-"

Hieiko tilted her head towards Sara and winked, "Don't worry about them, their grown men, and besides, I get to dual whom ever wins."

"Hieiko . . ." She gulped when she turned her head towards her mother. She put her head downcast in shame when her mother glared hard at her.

At the end of the fight, the victor was Yusuke as always. "My turn!"

"Hieiko! Please!"

"Okay mother." She turned to Kai and whispered, "My mother can be so bitchy sometimes."

'Hieiko . . .'

"Gahh!! I promise I won't do that anymore dad!" She sigh a relief and looked down. 'Shimatta!!'

Kai laughed lightly at her. She was always so spunky, "Try to hold your temper." He whispered in her ear. She looked at him with an evil glint in her eyes, "Who says I have a temper? I'm not like Jagan-chan. If you're implying that I'm angered, you want me to take it out on-"

"Hey, look it here, aren't they a cute couple?" Keisuke interrupted them. He placed his arm on both their shoulders as he looked at all the adults.

The girls giggled, Yusuke laughed hard, and the other men just smirked. "I suppose your right Keisuke." Replied Kurama.

Hieiko, having no clue what their talking about, threw Keisuke towards the couch and landed on Botan's lap. "What are you all blabbering about?" She asked.

"Look up," said Hiei boredly. Hieiko and Kaiiten slowly cocked their head up. What they realize on the ceiling was a small bushy mistletoe. Blushing lightly, they turned towards another. Gulping nervously, they leaned towards one another. Once their lips touched, a flash was directing at them.

Hieiko, surprised, turned to the perpertraitor. It was none other than her own mother, "Mom!?"

She swung the camera around with the black string playfully. "What is dear?"

"Th-that was un call for Mrs. Higurashi." Kai said blushing furiously, 'Now she's going to hate me.' He thought glancing nervously at Hieiko.

* * *

Once it hit midnight, Kagome walked straight towards the door. The kids were surely asleep and some were sober. "Hey Kagome, where are you heading too?" She was stopped short when she touched the doorknob. Turning, she saw Kurama's eyes brow raised in inquire.

"Nowhere special, just went to get fresh air is all." She smiled up at him.

He smiled, then reached in his pocket, "Here, I wanted to give you this for Christmas, hope you like it." He shoved the small box in her hand.

Smiling, she was about to open it, but was stopped by Kurama, "Not yet, when you get home." She nodded a bit confused, but held placed it under the tree instead, "Thanks Kurama." She whispered silently as he went back to Botan, "Promise to get you something in return." She turned back tot he door, and walked out into the cold.

Botan placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder, "It's alright, you still love her don't you?" Kurama shook his head as he smiled sadly towards Botan. She furrowed her eyebrows, then closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she whacked him on the head.

"Botan?" He looked at her rubbing his head at the sore lump, "I . . ."

"Quit kidding yourself," she smiled kindly at him, "I've been with you for this long, _so I know how you look at her . . ."_ She mumbled the last part. Looking deep in his eyes, she kissed him on the lips, "But I just hope that you know there is also someone else around you."

Kurama sighed and watched sadly as Botan walked upstairs to tuck the kids in. "I truly am sorrry, I had thought that if I had married you, I would forget about Kagome. But someday, I'll return your love, I promise."

* * *

Kagome looked around for her secret Santa, but found nothing but the cold snow. She looked up at the sky and saw the Milky Way. "A long lasting row of stars." She whispered, "Beautiful." 

"The real beauty is its gazer." She jumped slightly when soft breathing hit her ear. Suddenly, she feels two arms encircling her waist. She turned her head quickly, to only relax once she met two ruby orbs. "Surprise?"

Kagome smiled lightly, "Maybe . . .or maybe not." She replied.

He tightens his arms around her, "What is it?" He asked placing his chin on her shoulder.

"I could've guessed it was you, considering the part you wouldn't let me meet someone out this late." He put his face in her ebony hair and inhaled her scent. The freshness of sakura blossom, jasmine, and the hint of vanilla.

"Mmm . . .Hmm . . ." He mumbled in her hair. She grinned and looked towards the snow-covered ground. "I don't think I can ever get used to your scent."

Surprise, she used her eyes to look at him, but could only see the dark portion of the porch. Hiei lift up his head and placed his chin on her shoulder. Suddenly he felt a warm glow ingulf his body. He glances towards Kagome, only to see her smile with her eyes closed. He smiled at her blissful look, 'She doesn't even notice.' He smirked as they were gently lifted towards the sky. 'This was like the time she told me I was her soulmate.'

Hiei rubbed his cheek with her own. "Hm?" was her response. "Look down," he answered. Opening her eyes, her head tilted downwards. Suddenly she laughed lightly to herself.

"My mistake . . ." She whispered.

"Sometimes, I think you're doing this on purpose," he whispered huskily in her ear. She stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Not the first time." She turned in Hiei's arm and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kagome hummed a tune lightly to herself, "Sometimes Hiei, you can be really romantic ya know?" He lifts up his arm and grazed her cheek. A smirk adorning his face.

"Really? Do tell."

A laugh erupted from her throat, "Weird part is, I never knew that until I mated you, or in the human word would say, married you." She leaned her head towards him. His lips met hers as they kissed until New Years.

'_Ai shiteru . . .' _They said in one other's mind.

* * *

**Ew . . . .I hate this chapter, actually, it was the longest chapter. I had to ask my sis 4 some help. It's NOT an epilogue. It's a Christmas special for all of you who had read this fiction. I hope you liked it tho . . .I was spending time on this, that's why I still don't have the other chapters for my other 2 fic. Sry . . .**

**Eh?I'm having trouble thinking up a SESS/KAG pairing. I really want to make one, but i keep on picturing Kagome with Hiei. . . '**

**Hope you have a _Merry Christmas_ and a _Happy New Years . . ._**


End file.
